The New Spirit King And Me
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen manages to become the spirit king by ending the old courrputed King's life but was cursed by the old man. Angel desperately needs a good friend to stand by her and finds one in a Kitten like creature. Pairing: Fem Harry/Gin/Aizen PLEASE READ& REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.1

Aizen faced the Shingami King who was bleeding quite badly from his chest and arm, Aizen snarled at the king that his days of corrupted ruling were over as the man laughed cruelly. The Shingami king told him to go ahead and kill him but if Aizen was determined to become the Shingami king, Aizen would have to pay the price that waited for him once he claimed the throne. Aizen scoffed at the warning then went to land the killing blow as the King laughed, Aizen suddenly felt weak and sick as the dying King looked at him and whispered a curse that he flung at the last second into Aizen's chest. Aizen gasped as his knees buckled and weakly said " W-W-What's wrong with me? What the Hell did you do?"

The former king then started to fade as he said cruelly "Try ruling as the animal you are! The only way to become human during the nighttime is to find someone on earth that will accept you as a familiar! Only then will you find the true cure to my curse!"

Aizen groaned as he felt his eyes getting heavier and the room began to spin and faded into what looked like a forest, he then passed out as his body shifted and changed into that of an animal's. When Aizen came to, he groaned as he tried to get up but his entire body felt off to him. He looked down to see tiny brown paws where his hands should have been and gasped, he quickly examined the rest of his body to find he was in the form of a cuddly kitten like creature that had a pair of tiny butterfly wings that were emerald and gold. Aizen then remembered what the old Shingami king had done and let out a cute little growl as he realized he was now King but his human form was gone at the moment until he bonded with someone.

Aizen then heard crying at the edge of the forest where he could smell water so he decided to follow the sound and hoped he would get lucky with a human that would take him in, he clumsily made his way on all fours to the sound and found a young girl crying her eyes out. Aizen moved forward cautiously to the teenager then nuzzled her hand as he tried to ask what was wrong but it came out "Mew?"

Aizen froze at that as the girl looked at him with a curious gaze, she then said as she gently picked Aizen up "What is a kitten doing here in the woods?"

Aizen squirmed as she looked at him closely and said gently "Well, you are certainly an adorable little guy…but where did you come from?"

Aizen put on the best puppy eyes that he could as he cursed himself in his mind, the girl giggled and then gently cuddled Aizen to her chest as she stood. She then headed towards a bunch of houses that all looked the same except for the house number. She then came to a house that had the number four on it and she sighed as she said "Ok little guy you can't make a sound or move when I put you in my shirt." Aizen froze at that as she moved his now tiny body in between her breasts and gave the warning to keep still and quiet until she was in her room. Aizen was embarrassed as could be when the girl walked into the house and then he heard a loud *SLAP*, he remembered her warning as he was about to poke his head out and stayed still as the girl was yelled at over nothing except being late to cook dinner.

Aizen waited quietly as the young teen made the food that he could smell but he noticed she sighed and was standing while her family ate without her. He wondered why when he heard "Girl! Finish that piece of bread and get to your room!"

Angel nodded as she hurried up the stairs to avoid being beaten again and went into her room; she shut the door only to hear the locks click into place and her uncle telling her that they were leaving for the night and that she wasn't to come out with her freakishness. Angel sighed and lay back on her bed as her new companion poked his head out of her shirt, she giggled at the cute magical creature then gently stroked his ears. Aizen's eyes went wide as he felt wonderful at the petting and began to softly purr when the girl suddenly stopped and gently took him out of her shirt, he then found himself on the bed as the girl grabbed her PJ's and started to get ready for bed. Aizen blushed and quickly turned to face the wall as she changed quickly, he then felt the bed sink down as Angel laid down on the mattress causing him to turn and look at her curiously. Angel noticed her companion looking curious at her book and smiled, she then showed him the cover causing Aizen to blink at the title "**Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them**"

Angel then found what she was looking for in the chapter on Rare Magical Familiars…

_Guardians…._

_Guardians can be feline, human shaped or canine but the felines are a bit more common than the canines. The way to tell a Guardian from ordinary magical creatures is once they bond with a person, their master and those they trust the most are the only ones to understand what they are saying. Guardians are extremely protective of their masters and extremely loyal to those that gain their trust. Guardians usually have two forms sometimes three, their forms usually are a small baby form of their true selves and a large grown form that usually has armor, jewels on head and/or chest. The last confirmed seeing of this breed was in the 1800's._

Angel blinked in shock as she looked at her small companion then smiled as she yawned, "We'll worry about this tomorrow little guy…"

Aizen realized she had left the book open on the page she had been reading on her desk and waited until she fell asleep, he gently managed to crawl over her and made her way to the desk. He looked up at the desk's edge which was certainly much higher than him and sighed as he tried to figure out a way to see the book. Aizen then thought about his new wings as he looked at them over his shoulder and wondered, "_Maybe if I try hard enough….could I fly up_?"

Aizen focused on flapping his wings as little by little he began to lift off the bed until he was hovering, he smirked then worked his way to the top of the desk where he landed in a heap but was proud of himself for getting on the desk. He noticed he was right next to the book and stumbled over on all fours to read; Aizen quickly skimmed the paragraph and sighed as it gave some info but not much on his new species. Aizen then felt extremely sleepy and jumped back onto the bed as he curled up in the crook of his host's neck which was nice and warm…

_Aizen blinked as he looked around the beautiful forest clearing then looked down to find he was in human form, he gasped as he felt his face gently and then heard His host's voice from behind him "Who are you? What are you doing in my inner world?"_

_Aizen turned to face her and blinked at the large black nine-tailed fox at her side, she noticed and told him that KuroKitsune was her lifelong companion that lived in her inner world. Aizen nodded and then she asked who he was again, he sighed and began to explain what happened to him when the fox spoke up in a husky male's voice "Well It's about time that windbag got taken down…"_

_Aizen nodded then explained about the curse he was under and Angel blinked as she said "So to regain your human form for a little bit, you need to bond with a magic user?"_

_Aizen nodded causing Angel to sigh and say "Well having someone around to talk to would be nice…Ok, I'll bond with you but only if you want to."_

_Aizen thanked her as they both realized the world they were in was fading, Angel sighed and told him that they were waking up causing Aizen to nod and thank her again for her help._

Aizen groaned softly as he woke up and blinked the sleep from his eyes, he looked around to find Angel had just finished getting dressed and was approaching the bed. She smiled softly as she said "Good morning, Aizen-san."

Aizen yawned as he stretched his back out then replied with a soft mew, Angel smiled at him gently as she asked if he was ready to do the bonding. Aizen sighed and gave a questioning look as Angel realized why and told him that if they wanted to bond , he would have to bite her hand or neck for it to be effective. Aizen mewled questioningly as Angel told him that he would automatically know where to bite do to his instincts, Angel then asked uncertainly "Are you sure you want me to be your bonded human?"

Aizen nodded and then Angel gently picked him as he caught her scent from her neck, his eyes glazed over as his instincts took over and he bit down hard on the crook of her neck. Angel gasped at the slight increase in power she felt as Aizen gently licked the blood from the wound, Aizen then blinked as his eyes cleared up and he stared at the mark that formed on her neck. Angel wondered if he was ok and asked "Aizen-san, are you alright?"

Aizen hoped it worked as he opened his mouth and said softly "_**I'm fine but what about you?**_"

Angel's eyes lit up as she said "Aizen-san! I just understood you!"

Aizen's eyes lit up also as he realized he now could be understood and gave a sigh of relief, Angel then frowned when she realized something was off suddenly "Aunt Petunia should have come to get me to make breakfast by now…"

Angel then tried her door only to find she was still locked in which caused her to look scared, Aizen nuzzled her comfortingly as he offered to search the house using a technique he knew. Angel agreed then Aizen closed his eyes and searched for her family's reiatsu signatures, His eyes snapped open in shock as he whispered "_**They're gone…everything with their energy signature is gone!**_"

Angel realized what the Dursleys had done and snarled angrily "Those Bastards! I know they never wanted me in the first place but to move and Abandon me in a locked room? That's…That's just… Argh!"

Aizen was furious, he may have played the heartless bastard for soul Society and Los Noches but he HATED child abuse and always spoke out against it. He quickly calmed himself down and then comforted his bonded the best he could, Angel sighed and said "If only I could somehow get in touch with Grandpa Albus…"

Aizen blinked as he thought of something and wondered if he could still do it in his current form, Aizen focused on it and slowly but surely a hell Butterfly formed but instead of the standard black and red, it was Black with Gold and emerald trim. Aizen wondered about that but quickly told Angel how to use the butterfly so she could get a message to her "Grandfather", Angel did as he said and then took the butterfly to the window where she let it out to fly. Aizen gently praised her for getting the hang of using the butterfly so quickly then they sat on the bed to wait, Angel then asked what he had meant in the dream about Shingami and Hollows.

Aizen sighed and explained about the afterlife and about the corruptness among the central 46, Yamamoto and the Shingami king, he then explained about the rebellion he had done. Angel was fascinated by his tale and told her that her cousin had explained some things she had found out but she hadn't seen Ichigo since two years ago. Aizen blinked in shock then told her that her cousin had been tricked into helping Yamamoto and he had to fight him when the rebellion happened. Angel looked a little worried at that but she knew Ichigo was fine as they had talked a few days ago.

Angel then remembered what the book said about Aizen having a grown version of his current form, she mentioned it to him causing Aizen to pause and say "_**Well, why don't we find out?**_"

Aizen then hopped to the floor from her lap where he had been sitting and sat in the middle of the room, Angel watched as a golden light with emerald streaks surrounded Aizen then faded to reveal a Puma like creature. Aizen opened his eyes to find he was now about Angel's chest in height and he definitely felt more power flowing through him, he then softly asked if there was a mirror in her room causing Angel to slid off the bed and open her wardrobe door. Aizen stepped up to the mirror on the back of the door and stared in shock, he had large Caracal like ears, a golden crown with an emerald embedded in it, a long whip like tail with a twist near the end of his tail tuff and armor on his forelegs and chest. He then twisted to see that his wings were now the height of Angel, Angel stepped up beside him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder causing Aizen to look at them in the mirror.

Angel then heard a knock at the door causing Aizen to stand protectively in front of her as Angel quickly calmed him down when they heard "CUB! Are you in there?"

"Uncle Moony! We're locked in; can you get the door open?"

"I'll try, cub but what do you mean by We?"

"I'll explain after! Just get us out of here!"

They then heard him say the unlocking spell on each and every one of the 15 locks on the door, Angel then pushed open the door to find Moody, Remus and Tonks standing there with worried looks on their faces. Angel gave a cry of relief and ran into her Uncle's arms as Aizen stepped into view, Moody growled and pointed his wand at Aizen who looked at it curiously while Remus asked in a worried voice "Cub, who's your friend?"

Angel blinked and then introduced Aizen as her Bonded familiar, Remus blinked as he asked what kind of magical creature Aizen was and then Angel grabbed her book to show him the paragraph she had found. Remus read the paragraph as his eyes got wider and wider, he then turned to Angel and said "Voldemort is going to have trouble getting to you now…."

Angel smiled as Remus told her to pack her stuff because she was being removed from the Dursleys permanently and was being moved to Sirius's house where they had the Guards for the school this year waiting. Aizen watched in amusement as his Bonded scrambled to pack up everything she owned into the old battered up trunk, he then noticed an old cage on the desk and moved to grab it when Angel asked him to leave it alone in a sad tone. Remus noticed the lack of owl and asked where Hedwig had gone; Angel had tears in her eyes as she told Remus that Vernon had killed her as a punishment for talking back. Remus growled at that and pulled his cub into a much deserved hug as she broke down, sobbing her eyes out.

Moody then told them that they had to leave before Voldemort found out and get to the house; he then asked if Angel had her broom to which she shook her head and told them that she had given it to Hermione for safe keeping. Moody and the others groaned as Tonks said "Well, we were going to fly you out but…"

Aizen gently interrupted as he then said "_**I could fly with her on my back…if it's still day light.**_"

They all looked at Angel for a translation and she blushed as she told him what he had said, Moody asked why it had to be daylight and Angel blushed as she explained Aizen's situation causing Groans and good natured sighs. Moody then explained they had planned to leave at night for safety reasons causing Aizen to pause and think, "_Could I possibly carry her in human form while levitating in the air using my Reiatsu?_"

He mentioned it to Angel who then mentioned it to Remus and Moody who said "That could possibly work, can he keep up with us though?"

Moody looked at the large cat who nodded just as a brilliant glow surrounded Aizen, Angel looked outside to see the sun was setting and whispered "Dear lord, it worked!"

Aizen was then revealed as the light faded, to be in his los Noches outfit and a relieved smile on his face, he turned to Angel and thanked her for helping him. Angel was blushing at how handsome he was but assured him that it was no trouble, they then got ready to leave as Aizen gently scooped Angel up Bridal style then they all leapt into the air. Angel blushed at being held so close to him when she then realized where she had put him yesterday when she found him. Angel blush a bright red causing Aizen to ask if she was fine, she nodded then softly said "I-I-I'm sorry about yesterday before going into the house…."

Aizen nearly stumbled at that and he also blushed as he told her not to worry about it and that she didn't know at the time, Angel nodded as she then saw the lights of London approaching at a rapid rate. They followed the magic users to a rundown street where they were handed a piece of paper with an address on it, a house soon appeared after they read the paper causing Aizen to raise an eyebrow. Angel gently grabbed his hand as she asked if he was ok after he shuddered at the night chill and he told her he was fine.

They then walked up the steps and into the house of Black where they were met by a group of people that Aizen recognized and they recognized him…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.2

Aizen looked at them calmly as Ichigo snarled "What the hell are YOU doing here!"

"If you must know, the Shingami king cursed me before he died. I had to bond with a magic user to regain my human form at night."

Just then Angel stepped out from behind him and walked up to her cousin to slap him upside the head while the twins laughed at the usual antics of Amalthea and Ichigo. Aizen softly chuckled as she chewed Ichigo out for being rude when she was interrupted by one of the Shingami in the room "But he's a self righteous bastard bent on destroying everything!"

Aizen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at Renji's comment causing Angel to round on him and chew him out, Ichigo then asked as soon as he realized what Aizen had said "Wait, you KILLED the Shingami king? Doesn't that make you the new…"

"King? Yes it does but the corrupted bastard cursed me as he died, to be trapped in the form of an animal during the day once I bonded with someone with magic."

It was Ichigo who noticed the mark on Angel's neck of an emerald and gold butterfly with a small crown on the butterfly's head, he cursed and said "MY COUSIN! You pulled my cousin into this mess?"

Angel growled then smacked Ichigo again as she said "Damn it, Ichigo! All he did was ask if I could help him! I was the one who offered to Bond with him so don't yell at him, yell at me instead!"

Karin and Yuzu smirked at seeing their brother getting told off by their cousin as Ichigo then yelled at Angel about her decision, Angel snarled viciously as she then brought out her wand and threatened "Want me to turn you into a Bunny rabbit?"

Ichigo backed off at the threat as the Shingami chuckled at the look on Ichigo's face, he then said with a scowl "I hope you realize I STILL don't like this…"

"I'm not asking you to like it, Fireberry but at least give him a chance…"

"Fine…"

Aizen watched his bonded in amusement but then notice a man who was laughing at the argument between the cousins, his bonded followed his gaze and grinned as she then tackled the man in a hug. The man laughed and hugged her back as he asked if she and her companion were hungry, Aizen was about to say no when his stomach growled loudly along with Angel's. Sirius chuckled at the blushes on their faces and then led the group to the kitchen where Molly Weasely was setting the table for a late supper; Angel grinned as the motherly woman noticed her and gave her a quick hug then asked her to grab the twins for supper.

Aizen looked confused as he gave a discreet look at Ichigo's sisters which Ichigo noticed and said "She went to get Molly-san's pair of twin boys."

Aizen nodded in understanding as they then heard what sounded like an Air Horn going off, Angel then came running into the kitchen with a grin closely followed two identical twin boys. Angel grinned as she dodged their attempts to catch her only to trip and fall into Aizen who quickly caught her, Angel blushed at her klutz attack while everyone chuckled and the twins just snickered. Fred then told her they would get her back for the wakeup call causing Angel to say "Oh yeah? Bring it!"

Molly then stepped in and told everyone supper was ready and that there were to be no pranks at the table, the twins sighed dramatically then sat down as Hermione walked with Ronald right behind her as he begged her for her homework. Angel happily greeted Hermione then gave a an icy cold greeting to Ronald who noticed her and tried flirting with her, Aizen growled like his animal form deep in his chest when the Boy that was annoying his bonded tried pushing in between him and Angel. Ronald looked at him with distain and said "Who's the growling weirdo?"

Aizen's eye began to twitch at being called a weirdo while Angel coldly told him to leave him and her alone and sit somewhere else. Aizen looked at the irritated expression his bonded had because of the boy who was now sitting at the end of the table and gently grabbed and squeezed her hand. Angel gave him a smile as supper was served and everyone began to eat, Angel then got into a discussion with Aizen on which horror movies were some of the scariest and which ones just failed. Everyone of the Shingami group watched them in amusement as the debated "The Mist" then looked at Ichigo who looked like he bit into a sour lemon.

After supper, Angel yawned and Sirius in true marauder fashion showed her and Aizen to the same room where…it only had ONE bed. Aizen blushed as did Angel when she asked "Um…Padfoot? Isn't there supposed to be two beds?"

Padfoot then sighed and told her because of all the people, someone had to take a room that had a single bed. Aizen then offered to sleep on the couch in the library but Sirius looked at him seriously and said "Your animal form is bonded to my goddaughter, correct?"

Aizen nodded as he wondered why Sirius asked that but soon had his answer, "because you just bonded with each other, you have to stay close to each other until the bond settles into place and that means staying in the same room for the next two days…"

Aizen sighed at this turn of events then nodded as Amalthea offered to get dressed first for bed before they laid down, he waited quietly outside the door then entered as Angel sat on the bed. Angel had to admit it was kinda nice to sleep in such a large bed but was embarrassed that she had to share with her now human Familiar. Aizen noticed how nervous she was and smiled to calm her fears as he said "I promise I won't do anything to you, Angel-san. Besides your cousin would kill me if anything happened."

Angel smiled at him in thanks then yawned as they both lay down to sleep, Aizen then woke about 3 or 4 in the morning to a weight on his chest. He looked down to find Angel had moved during the night and was now clinging to him like a teddy bear with her head on his chest, he softly chuckled then closed his eyes to go back to sleep…

Aizen woke just before the sunrise as he wiggled out of Angel's embrace and sat up, he couldn't understand why he woke up so early then hissed in pain as the sun rose outside. He gasped in pain as his ears crawled up the sides of head and reshaped into the ears of his larger animal form, his face then pushed out into a muzzle as he felt the fur starting to grow and spread. He watched helplessly as his body changed back into his guardian animal form and felt his ears go back when his hands then completed their change into large paws. He then felt his tail grow out as he sighed; he then lay at Angel's feet and placed his head down on his front paws as he wondered just how he was supposed to break the curse.

Two hours later…

Angel yawned as she had the best night's sleep in her life and sat up to find Aizen dozing at her feet in Animal form, she smiled and reached out to scratch his ears gently as she called his name softly. Aizen yawned and looked at her sleepily as she said good morning to him; Aizen gently nuzzled her hand as he returned the gesture when they heard a knock on the door. Angel and Aizen then left the room after they were told breakfast was being served, they headed downstairs where they ran into Ichigo, Momo, Renji, Rukia, Kira, Rangiku and Toushiro. The Shingami gang stared at Aizen who stared right back despite his nervousness, Ichigo then said "Wasn't expecting him to look like that…."

Aizen just sighed as Angel shook her head in amusement then walked into the kitchen, Aizen's stomach growled hungrily as Molly placed a plate of Sausages in front of him and he nodded his thanks. Angel grinned as she was given some sausages, eggs and hash browns and quickly thanked Molly for breakfast, her and Aizen then dug in into their food neatly as Molly asked if they could help her clean up the drawing room. Angel nodded and told her she would help the older woman, Molly smile and thanked her then proceeded to dish out other house occupants' breakfast as they arrived.

One hour later…

Aizen watched in amusement as Angel and the others who had been drafted into helping Molly clean the Drawing room, battle with the flying bug like creatures called Doxies. He then noticed the drawer that was shaking and padded towards it curiously; Angel noticed and warned him it was a Boggart in there. Aizen looked at her curiously as he asked "_**Just what the hell is a Boggart**_?"

Angel sighed and said "It's a shapeshifter that takes on the form of your worst fear and the only way to destroy it is Laughter…."

Aizen eyed the drawer warily then backed away and laid down near the couch, Angel smiled at him when Molly yelped a warning suddenly and she felt something bite her arm. Aizen growled at the doxy that bit her causing it to squeak and fly away back to its colony, Aizen then felt pain flash through him and quickly looked at Angel who looked ready to pass out as she whispered loud enough for the others to hear "I-I-I don't feel so good…"

Aizen leapt forward as she collapsed and caught her on his back while Molly hurried forward and looked at the bite, Molly then swore vividly as she told George to get Professor Snape and fast. The young man ran out of the room as Aizen laid down with Angel propped up against his side while Molly tried to stop the poison flow at its entryway. 5 minutes later, Snape came running in and knelt beside Angel as he looked at her wound. He swore softly and told Molly she was right to send for him because he knew the spell to get rid of the poison, Molly was worried as she asked "Why did the venom affect her like this?"

Snape sighed and said "Angel has a severe allergy to doxy venom, Lily found out during the magical allergy test they gave Angel when she was a few weeks old."

Molly looked guilty and horrified as Snape then removed the poison from Angel's wound then he gently healed the wound once all the poison was gone. Aizen nuzzled Angel's face gently as he wondered why she wasn't waking up; Snape noticed and told him that Doxy venom had a sedative in it that often made their pray or enemies fall asleep for about two hours. Aizen nodded in relief then walked beside Snape as he carried Angel to their shared room and placed her on the bed, Aizen then jumped onto the bed and lay down near her. He sighed as he listened to her slightly ragged breathing and laid his head gently on her stomach, Aizen listened to her breathing then began to feel drowsy as his eyes grew heavy and slid close. Sirius peeked in on them to make sure Angel was still ok and quietly cooed at the sight of the Puma-like guardian cat and his god daughter lying on the bed together.

Angel slowly opened her eyes to the warm sun on her face shining from the window then noticed a weight on her stomach, she gently looked towards her stomach and found Aizen peacefully sleeping with his head on her stomach. Angel smiled as she reached out and brushed one of his ears with her fingers, the ear twitched as he let out a low rumbling purr and her hand drifted behind his ears as she gently began to scratch them. Aizen couldn't believe how peaceful he felt as he was somewhat awake and could feel the gentle scratching of his ears, he then yawned and tilted his head back as Angel giggled quietly and scratched his throat causing him to purr even louder.

Aizen then realized what he was doing as the sleepiness cleared from his head, he gently pulled away and sat up as Angel smiled and said "Did you have a good sleep, Aizen-san?"

Aizen nodded as he said gently "_**I did somewhat enjoy the way I was woken up**_…"

Angel smiled at that and gently hugged him as she told him that she was glad they had found each other no matter what his past was like, Aizen smiled and gently purred out "_**I'm also glad to have met you, Angel-san. Not many people would do what you have done for me**_."

Angel smiled then stood up as Aizen stretched his back then jumped to floor as they headed to the downstairs where the others were, Angel peeked into the kitchen where she saw Snape and grinned as she walked over to see what he was working on. Snape reached up and patted her head absentmindedly as he asked how she was feeling after her allergy attack, Angel blinked and said softly "I had an allergy attack, Uncle Severus?"

Severus looked at her in surprise then remembered that Petunia had never told Angel anything about her parents so it made sense that she wouldn't inform Angel of any allergies that she had. Severus sighed and asked her to sit down so he could explain about her two allergies that she had, Angel listened to her godfather as he told her that Doxy venom and mangos could actually kill her if she wasn't careful. Aizen yawned as his Bonded and her uncle/godfather talked about classes that were happening at Hogwarts and then suddenly perked his ears as he heard the house elf say "Nasty fox kit! Kreacher will drown the nasty biter!"

Aizen stood and wandered into the hall where he found Kreacher hang on to the tail of another animal, the animal in question was a baby silver fox with butterfly wings that were sapphire and Gold and his eyes were a sky blue. Aizen growled at the House Elf who froze and dropped the fox kit as he said "T-T-The spirit king! Kreacher is sorry; please don't hurt poor old Kreacher…"

Aizen just stared at the elf as he backed away from Aizen while bowing then the elf ran from the room, Aizen sighed as he looked at the fox kit which had backed into a corner with bared fangs then quickly focused on his growing bond with Angel and asked her to come out of the kitchen. Angel quickly came and noticed the fox kit acting angry and frightened, Angel gently crouched down and coaxed the small canine forward when she noticed its wings on its back. Angel gave a soft gasp and said "Aizen-san! The kit has wings like yours!"

The fox froze at that and looked up at the much larger feline as the fox turned to him and said "_**Aizen…is that you**_?"

"_**GIN**_?"

The small kit nodded when he was suddenly scooped up and snuggled to Angel's chest as she asked Aizen "Aizen-san, is this a friend of yours?"

Aizen nodded in amusement as he told her who the fox cub was, Angel smiled down at the fox that looked at her in surprise and gently scratched his ears. Gin could feel his tail wagging at the petting but he was just so confused…he had been wandering in a white world when he then blacked out and woke up in the house in his current form. Aizen could see the confusion on Gin's face and sighed as he asked Angel if he could talk with Gin alone for a minute, Angel nodded and stepped back into the kitchen as she told him that she would get the three of them some lunch. Aizen then turned to Gin who was craning his neck up just to see Aizen's face, Aizen then laid down to make it easier on his friend who was trembling and then asked Aizen "_**Sousuke…what happened to you and more importantly, what are we**_?"

Aizen sighed and explained what happened to him and that their new species was incredibly rare, Gin thought about Aizen said and asked softly "_**Do you think Angel-san will also bond with me**_?"

"_**You can ask her but something tells me she'll do it anyways…she has a very caring heart**_."

Aizen then twitched an ear as Angel called them for lunch; he and Gin quickly went into the kitchen where they found some of the left over sausages from breakfast on two plates. Aizen neatly began to eat while Gin sniffed the meat then tasted it cautiously; the fox's eyes lit up and quickly wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in a while. Angel giggled at the fox kit then turned to her own lunch of PB & J sandwiches, while she was eating, Aizen told her what Gin had asked him and she smiled as she nodded in agreement.

Two hours later…

Gin wagged his tail as the bond between him and Angel came into play, he then yawned as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulders. Gin thanked her then promptly fell asleep with his tail curled around her neck. Aizen thanked her for helping Gin and Angel told him that it was fine as she grabbed her muggle homework and began to do it until supper time…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.3

Angel growled in frustration at the math part of her homework causing Aizen to raise his head from the bed and ask what was wrong, she sighed and said "I just can't figure out these math problems but math has never been my strong point…"

Aizen chuckled at her dilemma and then jumped off the bed to walk over to the desk; Angel smiled at him and gently scratched behind his ears in thanks as he offered to help her with her math. Aizen helped her figure out the formula but let her work out the problems herself once he was sure she understood the way to do it. Angel smiled happily and thanked him happily for helping her and told him "The way you explained it made a lot more sense then what my summer school teacher said…."

Aizen blushed under his fur and told her that he used to give lectures on things that shingami trainees had trouble with or didn't understand, Angel chuckled and told him that he was a an amazing teacher since she had the theory behind those questions given to her about ten times before the teacher gave up. Angel then felt Gin stirring on her shoulders as he woke from his nap, she asked if he had a good nap and Gin said "_**I certainly did, thank you**_."

Angel just smiled brightly as Sirius knocked on the door and told her that Supper was ready; she told him that they would be down in a minute and then she packed up her homework into its folder to put in her trunk. She walked down stairs and ran into Rangiku who noticed the silver fox staring at her with wide sky blue eyes, Rangiku blinked then sadly smiled as she asked the fox's name and Angel told her who Gin was. Rangiku looked at her transformed Brother in all but blood in shock then gently grabbed Gin and hugged him as she whispered "I was scared I would never see you again!"

Gin licked her face sadly and whispered "_**I'm so sorry, Rangiku…I never meant to hurt you.**_"

Rangiku seem to understand what he said and just hugged him then passed him back to Angel, they then headed into the kitchen for supper. Angel made sure Aizen and Gin had their food first then sat beside her cousin who was glaring at Sirius, she looked at him and asked who took a dump in his cornflakes causing Ichigo to sputter and the others to laugh at the look on his face. Ichigo then asked to talk to her outside the room where no one could hear them; she sighed at Sirius's guilty face as she realized what Ichigo wanted to talk about and followed him outside. Ichigo then asked her point blank, if Aizen had tried anything with her last night.

Angel groaned at her cousin's protectiveness and truthfully told him that nothing happened between her and Aizen except his presence chased the nightmares she had since last year, away. Ichigo froze at that as she looked towards the street with a haunted look in her eyes as she thought about Cedric's death, Angel then looked at him and said "Aizen-san doesn't treat like I'm a small child like most people, he treats me like a capable adult. Most of the wizarding world just treats me like I'm something like a tool that they can do whatever they want with but I actually like you and your friends better than some of the people in the school."

Ichigo sighed and said "Ok, I'll trust your judgment but if he hurts you in any way…"

"Thank you Ichigo…Thank you."

They went back inside to eat as Aizen looked at her to see if she was ok, she winked at him causing him to smile and return to his food. Aizen's head shot up again when he overheard "So what should we do for your birthday, Angel? It is in about…2 days."

Angel blushed as she told them that they didn't have to go through such trouble for her, Molly hushed her and said "You deserve a real birthday for once! Those relatives were stupid not to realize what a gift you are."

Angel smiled through her blush and thanked Molly happily; Molly just smiled and told her that Angel was not to fuss over anything for her birthday. Angel nodded as she then offered to help with the dishes, Molly gave her a stern look and told her to relax for the evening and then asked the twins to help do the dishes. Angel chuckled and stood up and headed to her room with Gin and Aizen following, on the way, Aizen casually asked "_**So your birthday is in two days**_?"

Angel sighed and nodded as she said softly "I really don't see the big idea of a birthday party for me…I never celebrated with the Dursleys so…"

Gin blinked as he said "_**Why wouldn't they celebrate your birthday? I mean you are a very sweet child**_…"

"My relatives thought I was a burden and a freak for having Magic so I wasn't very well treated by them."

Gin winced at the matter of fact tone she used when talking about herself and looked over at Aizen who was softly growling at what her relatives must have done to make her so accepting of what they called her. Angel grinned as she headed into her room and shut the door after Aizen and Gin had entered, she plopped on the bed happily as Aizen returned to human form and sat beside her while Gin blinked at the two of them. Aizen then looked at Angel and softly asked "Angel-san, just how bad were the Dursleys? You don't have to tell us everything but I know I would like to know…"

Angel froze at that then turned her head away from them as she whispered "It was hell there; I was beaten for any infraction no matter how small. I also was the family servant; Petunia never had to lift a finger because I was the one doing all the house work and yard work. I barely got anything to eat if I was lucky but I would go up to a total of four days without food when being punished and was locked in the cupboard under the stairs."

Aizen could see her shoulders trying to shake as she held back the tears; he gently pulled her into a hug as she finally broke down and cried out all the negative emotions that she had been holding inside. Angel sniffled as Aizen gently let her go after about close to 20 minutes of crying, she looked at him and told him thank you as he then asked "Does Ichigo know how bad the abuse was?"

Angel shook her head as she picked Gin up who licked her face gently and told him "Uncle Isshin did though and tried getting me out of there the best he could."

"What do you mean he tried?"

"The ministry of Magic blocked all attempts of me being taken from the Dursleys' home…"

Aizen growled and said "These people sound like Central 46, Yamamoto and the old Spirit King; they think they have the right to interfere with other people's lives."

Angel snorted as she said "No kidding, I'm a classic case of these people."

Aizen chuckled at her tone then smiled as he told her "Well, I won't let them interfere again if I have any say about it."

Angel looked at him in surprise when he said that and Aizen told her that he technically was her bonded Guardian along with Gin, Aizen could see the confusion in her eyes and said "Angel-san, for you to go back into that situation…thinking about it drives my guardian instincts crazy at how much danger you would be in."

Angel smiled with a small blush on her face and thanked him, Aizen smiled when they heard a knock on the door and twin pops suddenly. Angel hurried to the door and opened it to a scowling Hermione while the twins who had apperated into the room, waved at her as she closed the door behind Hermione. Hermione was angry, that Angel could tell and there was only one person who annoyed Hermione this way "What did the Ding-Dong-Dummy do this time?"

Hermione then opened her mouth and was ready to rant when Angel quickly said "Without ranting, please."

Hermione the told her angrily that Ronald had gone through her trunk to get her Hogwarts homework and had unintentionally destroyed her Muggle Homework, Angel groaned then the twins spoke up in a peeved tone "That's not all, Ron plans on dosing you and Hermione with love potions! We told mom and she's going to check your food while you're here but you are going to have to watch out at Hogwarts."

Aizen let out a growl along with Gin at that as the twins then asked "So how should we prank him? Mom's given her permission to go big if we want."

"Hmmm, what about a month long gender change potion? Let him feel what's like to be a Girl."

The twins, Aizen and Gin stared at her in awe while Hermione snickered at the idea; Angel just gave an innocent smile as she said "What? Spending all that time in my room gave me ideas on what to do to the Dursleys!"

Just then Molly stuck her head in and told them that it was time for bed causing them to nod, the twins and Hermione said good night then left as Angel grabbed her PJ's and headed into the washroom. She came out and yawned as she lay down on the bed with Aizen, Gin curled up in the crook on the left side of her neck where his mark was and sighed contently. Angel smiled and whispered good night to them as she drifted to sleep, Aizen sighed peacefully as he drifted to sleep while Angel cuddled up to him while lost in peaceful dreams.

2 days later...

Angel woke from peaceful slumber before Aizen woke up and found she was clinging to the Shingami like a teddy bear, Angel blushed and tried to wiggle free only to have Aizen moan softly and pull her closer to him in his sleep. Gin raised his head from his place on the foot of the bed and looked at the two with amusement; he then yawned and hopped the short distance to the floor as he was in his large form. Angel looked at the silver fox and took in the large sky blue jewel on his forehead, his large Butterfly wings and the white metal bracers on his forelegs, Angel then sighed as she tried to escape half heartedly again but she was pulled closer to Aizen who sighed in his sleep. Angel looked at Aizen's face which looked so peacefully when sleeping and sighed as she reached up and gently shook his shoulder, Aizen groaned and said softly "Darn it, just a few more minutes, Gin…"

Angel giggled in amusement then shook his shoulders again as she called his name this time, Aizen yawned as he cracked open an eye to see who was waking him up. He blinked both eyes sleepily at seeing Angel so close and Angel politely asked "Aizen-san, do you think you could let me go so we can get up?"

Aizen looked confused until he looked down and realized he was holding Angel around the waist and she pulled quite close to his body, he blushed and told her that he was sorry about that as he let her go and sat up. Just then the sun rose causing him to change back into his Guardian form; Aizen sighed at seeing his paws then gently hopped off the bed while Angel went into the bathroom to shower and change. Gin looked at his best friend with a mischievous expression and said "_**So…what was with the tender embrace today? Every time she tried to wiggle free so she wouldn't wake you, you pulled her closer**_."

Aizen blushed under his fur as he looked towards the bathroom door causing Gin to laugh, Aizen then sighed as he was about to answer Gin when the door opened up quietly and revealed Sirius standing there. The dog animagus then put a finger to his lips and motioned them to follow him downstairs, Gin and Aizen looked at each other then padded quietly behind him until they reached the kitchen where everyone in the house was gathered plus some new faces. Sirius then explained that they need Aizen and Gin's help to keep Angel busy so she wouldn't find out about the large surprise party they had to get ready, Aizen understood what they needed and nodded when he noticed the Kurosaki twins were there but their brother and the other Shingami were missing.

Karin noticed and told him that Ichigo and the others had been called to Soul Society for some reason, Aizen growled as he forgot that Yamamoto was still in charge and that need to change quickly. Aizen then thought about what he could do to distract Angel and grinned as Gin thought along the same lines, Aizen then nodded and headed back upstairs to talk to Angel…

Two hours later….

Angel was squeaking with Joy as Aizen flew through the air with Gin beside him, the large cat then swooped and opened a portal that the three of them flew through quickly. They came out over top of a large stone walled Fortress where they could hear the sounds of fighting below. Aizen asked Angel to cover her ears quickly and once she did, Aizen let out a reiatsu enforced roar that quelled the fighting briefly. Aizen then landed in the middle of the crowd with a snarl thrown at Yamamoto who was panting, Aizen then walked forward after making sure Angel was safe with Gin, and stopped in front of the corrupted captain. Yamamoto stared at the large cat like creature that had its teeth bared at him and then he and the other Shingami heard in their heads "_**Hello Yamamoto**_…"

"Aizen!"

"_**Correct…but your old king isn't going to help you keep the corrupted power you have gained from others**_."

"What the hell do you mean traitor?"

Aizen snarled at the old man's words when Yamamoto realized what was on Aizen's head, "You…are the Spirit King?

Aizen nodded then said softly "_**Yamamoto, your greed for power as tainted our world to the point that is disgusting, therefore you are removed from power and are to spend the rest of your years in the maggot's nest for the crimes you have committed with your use of your power**_."

Yamamoto snarled and lunged at the cat when Ichigo stepped forward and said "Give it up, Yamamoto! YOU LOST!"

Angel looked at her cousin who had what looked like first degree burns on his body and asked what happened, Ichigo looked at her and said "Yamamoto tried to give the order to kill me, our family and friends because he believed I was getting too strong to handle."

Angel's "WHAT!" rang through the Soul Society causing Gin to whine in pain.

Aizen stared in disgust at Yamamoto and then clawed the old man across the chest, Yamamoto screamed in pain as he felt his powers leave him and collapsed to the ground. Aizen then asked for Unohana to come forward with a gentle smile on his face, Aizen then said once she was in front of him "_**Unohana, you have always been in interested in the best of the people of Soul Society. This why I feel you would be the best choice to be the new General-captain**_."

Unohana looked shocked and pleasantly surprised as the crowd burst into cheers, Aizen chuckled softly as she thanked him and he told her that she was definitely the best choice he could think of.

One hour later…

Aizen was purring as he showed Angel Soul society and they had paused in a little known garden he had often read his books in, they were now sitting under a pretty weeping willow and Angel was laying down with her head on Aizen's side while Gin laid at her side. Aizen watched her as she closed her eyes and purred happily at the warm sunshine, Angel then sighed contently and said "Thank you for showing me this place, it's so peaceful…"

Aizen nuzzled her hand gently and said "_**I'm glad you're happy, Angel-san**_."

Angel then asked what time they were supposed to head back to the house and Aizen looked up at the sun, he then told her that they had another two hours before they had to leave. Angel sighed in relief and said "I don't know how you could ever leave such a beautiful place even if it was for the best interests of the people."

Aizen sighed and said "_**I know…I missed the trees and flowers when in Los Noches but I knew I had to do what I set out to do**_…"

Aizen then felt a gentle kiss on his muzzle as Angel pulled back with a small blush and said "At least everything turned out ok in the end…"

Two hours later…

Angel was walking into the kitchen with Aizen and Gin when she looked up and heard "SURPRISE!"

She gasped and stumbled backwards as everyone in the house laughed at her reaction, she then noticed that Dumbledore was there and squealed happily. She hugged her adoptive grandfather who returned the gesture then asked to talk to her after the party. Angel nodded then they started the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.4

Three hours later ….

Dumbledore showed Angel to the drawing room with Aizen and Gin following then closed the door, he asked Angel to sit as he had to tell her some things that were very important causing her to look a little worried. Dumbledore sighed as he asked Angel "Has anyone mentioned what the Ministry is trying to do?"

Angel shook her head and told him everyone had been kind of hush, hush about it and said that he would tell her, Dumbledore sighed and said "Fudge is trying to claim you as a ward of the ministry so he can place you with whoever he likes."

Angel blinked in shock and asked "How can I escape this? Fudge only cares about his image, not the people…"

Dumbledore then smirked and said "I'm going to take you to Gringgotts tomorrow and we'll claim your inheritance now that you're old enough."

Angel grinned evilly as she said "That's right, if I claim my inheritance, I become a legal Adult in their eyes. They won't be able to do anything then…"

Dumbledore then asked "Angel, your new Familiars…have you become comfortable with the bond?"

Angel nodded as she asked why and Dumbledore smiled as he looked to a dark corner of the room and said "You can come out now…"

A beautiful white and gold butterfly winged miniature horse, the size of a kitten came flying over but what was different about this animal is that it had sea green eyes that seemed to look right through you. Angel gasped as the horse landed in her lap and nuzzled her hand gently before biting down and licked the blood off the wound; the mark that formed was a small gothic three with waves surrounding it causing Angel to gasp at how pretty it was. The horse then said to the other two "Familiars" "_**Hello, Aizen-sama and Gin-sama…**_"

Aizen looked shocked at the familiar voice as he softly said "_**Tia-san, is that you**_?"

The horse nodded then flew to the floor and focused on her larger form as a ball of water surrounded the horse and its size increased, the water disappeared to reveal a "human" Tia with large white and gold butterfly wings and in her Los Noches outfit with a white diamond edged in gold where her hollow hole had been. Tia then opened her eyes to look at her new mistress and gave a soft smile at the shocked looks she was getting; Aizen then asked "_**How did you gain a human form**_?"

Tia smiled and told him that she was one of the rare ones that gain a third form, Aizen cursed under his breath as he sulked causing Angel to reach over and scratch behind his ears gently. Aizen purred happily at the petting as he said softly to Angel, "_**Little to the right, please**_…"

Angel complied and giggled as Aizen laid his head in her lap contently, Dumbledore watched amused as the new spirit king acted like an overgrown kitten under his adoptive Granddaughter's hands and then smiled as he could see the other two Guardians were already attached to Angel. He then suggested they head to bed because he would be coming early tomorrow to pick them up, Angel nodded as she noticed the sun setting on the horizon through the window. She told Aizen the sun was setting and the Puma-like Guardian then pulled away half heartedly as he returned to human form, Aizen and Gin both offered to leave the girls the bedroom and they would sleep in the library. Tia then asked if that would be ok with Angel, Angel nodded and then they headed upstairs while Aizen and Gin got comfy on the couches in the Library.

4 hours later…

Aizen woke with a start as did Gin and looked at each other as they said "_**Angel**_!"

They headed up stairs and to the room where they found a cot Tia was fast asleep in, they then looked at Angel who was tossing and turning with her mouth open in silent screams. Aizen paled and hurried forward past the wards he could sense around the bed, soon as he stepped past the wards, his ears were assaulted by her agonized cries of fear and despair. Aizen quickly scooped her into his arms and gently held her so her head was on his shoulder, Angel calmed down almost immediately as she caught his scent and then clung to him for she was worth in her sleep. Aizen sighed as her screams had scared him pretty bad and he looked at Angel who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms, he gently motioned Gin forward and once Gin's head was past the wards, he asked Gin to find and bring Sirius or Ichigo.

Gin nodded quickly then slipped out of the room to find Sirius first, Aizen just scooted back so he was leaning against the wall and continued to just gently hold Angel as she slept. Gin soon returned with Ichigo and Sirius who took one look and swore quietly, they quickly brought down the wards and asked him just how bad the nightmare had been. Aizen looked at them with worried eyes and said softly "It was bad enough to even scare me…"

Ichigo cursed again as Sirius sighed and told him about the tournament that Dumbledore had tried to keep her out of and that she had seen the class mate that was the real champion, die in front of her at the hands of one of the followers of the man after her. He then explained about how her blood was used to bring Voldemort back with the darkest of the dark arts, Aizen started growling deep in his chest as he listened to the tale and looked down at Angel. He then thought to himself "_I'll protect her…I'll protect her if it's the last thing I do_."

Aizen then tried putting her down but she just clung tighter to him and gave a small whimper that nearly broke his heart at lost she sounded, Aizen sighed and said to Ichigo "I don't believe she is going to let me go any time soon…"

Ichigo sighed and then looked at Angel as he said "You hurt her in any way…I'll hurt you."

Aizen nodded gently then gently lay down beside Angel while Gin curled up at their feet, Ichigo and Sirius then said good night and left the room as Aizen and Gin fell back asleep. The next morning, Angel woke up feeling warm and comfortable and snuggled into what was providing that warmth with a content sigh. She then heard a low purr as she felt something nuzzle her head gently and a voice whisper softly "_**Angel-san…as much as I like being cuddled by you, I do believe it's time to get up**_."

Angel then yawned and sat with a small pout at the loss of warmth, she looked over to see what she had cuddled up to and found Aizen looking at her in amusement. Realizing what she had done, she apologized as Aizen shook his head and told her that it was fine especially after her nightmare last night. Angel froze at that and said "You…witnessed that?

Aizen nodded as him and Gin laid their heads in her lap, Angel then rubbed their ears as Angel then said "The one you witnessed was a milder one then usual…"

Aizen and Gin looked at her worriedly as Angel stared straight ahead, lost in thought. Just then Karin and Yuzu came running in and told her that everyone was going with her and Dumbledore to the bank to give them a cover for why they were there. Angel nodded and then got ready in the bathroom while Aizen stretched with Gin; they were waiting by the door with Tia when Angel came out. They then hurried downstairs to meet with Dumbledore who then said "Aizen-san, Gin-san and Tia-san…I'm afraid it would be better for you to change into your small forms."

Aizen groaned softly then sighed as he focused and returned to his small kitten-like form as Tia and Gin followed suit. Angel smiled and gently picked Aizen up and placed him on her right shoulder and Gin on her left while Tia hid in her backpack, they then left for Diagon ally through the Floo. When they got to the bank, Dumbledore asked for a meeting with the Manger of the potter account. Angel was nervous as they were shown into the head Goblin's office and he looked up at her with a "gentle" smile as he asked what it was she needed from the bank. Angel blinked then remembered her manners and told him that she was there for her inheritance, the head goblin then smiled evilly and said "Planning to undermine the Ministry?"

Angel and Dumbledore nodded as the goblin laughed and said "Well what are we waiting for? Let us get down to business."

Two hours later…

Angel's head was spinning at all her Vaults and properties and they were about to do her Inheritance test find out if she had any other vaults, the head Goblin then produced a dagger and a special sheet of Parchment and placed them before her. He explained what she had to do and then passed her the dagger; Angel gently cut her hand and let the blood drop on to the paper. Writing started to appear rapidly and formed a complete family tree that they quickly looked at, Aizen noticed a name that seemed familiar for some reason and pointed it out to Angel. She gasped then started laughing as she pointed out the name to Dumbledore who looked and nearly choked on his lemon drop, the head goblin looked and laughed as he read "_Loki, Trickster God: Paternal great, great, great, great, great grandfather, banished to earth_"

Angel then said in amusement "Well I guess we know where the pranking side in my dad comes from…"

Dumbledore nodded then noticed another name that he pointed out on her mother's side of the family, "_Morgan La fey: Maternal Ancestor of Evans family, deceased._"

Angel looked surprised and she then noticed something about her name that had her blushing, "_Angel Rose Potter: daughter of Lily Evans and James Potter, in between Life and death. Special abilities: natural animagus, Zanpakutou, illusions and control over wind and water._ _Soul mates: Aizen Sousuke, Spirit King/Guardian and Gin Ichimaru, Fox demon/Guardian_"

Even Aizen had a blush at reading that but he nuzzled her cheek as he softly said to her "_**Once we get everything sorted out then we'll talk about this if that's fine with you and Gin**_."

Gin nodded as did Angel when the Goblin then handed her family rings to her and asked her to slip them on the same finger so they could merge together; she did as told and she felt the Trace on her wand shatter like cheap glass during a storm. The Goblin then smirked and said "Congratulations, Lady Potter, you are now a full adult in the eyes of the ministry. By the time they find the paperwork, it will be too late for them to stop it from going through."

Angel thanked him happily then they went back to the others who looked a little sick after visiting the vaults. Angel then went to get her school books and other school supplies using her debit card that she had though to ask the goblins about. Once everyone was done, they all went to the ice cream parlour for the rare treat that it was for some of them. Angel was happily licking away at a mint chocolate chip ice cream when Aizen and Gin asked for a little lick; Angel grinned and held the ice cream cone for them as they both took a lick at the sweet treat. Gin then got a gob of Ice cream on his nose and tried to lick it off making both Aizen and Angel laugh, Gin finally got the ice cream and grinned as he said "_**Haven't heard Sousuke laugh like that in a while**_…"

Angel blinked as they were then herded to the Floo after the ice cream and came back out in Sirius's house, Aizen yawned sleepily as he curled up on Angel's shoulder and went to sleep for a bit. Gin chuckled softly and flew off Angel's shoulder as she yawned and decide to take a nap before dropping the bombshell on Ichigo about who Aizen and Gin were to her…


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.5

Ichigo's cry of shock rang through the house as Angel told him what she had found out in her Inheritance test, Ichigo then felt light headed as he realized what that meant and passed out with a "Well, shit…"

Angel quickly caught her cousin before he could bang his head on the ground and laid him down on the floor with his head in her lap, Aizen looked amused as he said jokingly "_**Well, that went well**_…"

Angel giggled as Gin lay down beside her and then her eyes softened at looking at her cousin, Aizen noticed and asked what was on her mind. Angel sighed as she said "Something about the inheritance test bothers me for some reason….but I can't quite place my finger on it."

"_**What do you mean**_?"

"Honestly I don't know…all I know is something about the test seemed like it was a stronger version of the inheritance test…"

"_**Hmmm, that could be possible. The goblins certainly seem to like you more than other Wizards**_."

"I just don't see why People prefer to judge other species in the wizarding world…I mean it's just idiotic."

Aizen hopped off the couch he had been lying on and padded over to Angel as he nuzzled her face gently and said "_**Such deep thoughts, little one**_."

Angel sighed and gave him a hug as she said "Probably because I have never been a child, I mean at least, a normal child…"

Gin gently sat up and licked her face as he softly said "_**Yes but that was your relatives' fault, not yours**_."

Angel smiled at him when they then noticed Ichigo was starting to stir, he groaned and said "Ok, I just had the weirdest dream that you said Aizen and Gin were your Soul mates…"

"Ummm, Ichigo…I did tell you that."

Ichigo shot up and lunged at Aizen who scrambled backwards in surprise while Angel held on to her Cousin desperately and yelled for Rukia who came barreling in, Rukia blinked at the sight of a furious Ichigo trying to lunge at a somewhat amused Aizen and Gin while Angel tried holding him back. Rukia then smacked Ichigo over the head with a nice heavy book and caused him to go back to La-La land, Angel growled at her knocked out cousin then pulled her wand and casted a spell on Ichigo to Rukia's delight. Angel picked up the rabbit she had changed her cousin into and passed him to Rukia who squealed softly in delight and pranced out of the room with her new Bunny.

Aizen had a highly amused look on his face as he and Gin said together "_**That was pure evil to do that to your cousin…**_"

"He deserved it for being so overprotective of me, it is a nice gesture some days but today I'm not in the mood for it."

Just then a large squeal sounded from the kitchen and a cry of "Ichigo, come back!"

Next thing they knew, Aizen was attacked by an orange rabbit with angry light Chocolate brown eyes. Aizen looked amused until Ichigo bit his paw, he growled at the rabbit that suddenly froze and looked up at the Puma-like Guardian with slight fear. Angel sighed and picked Ichigo up by the scruff as she said "Just for that, you can stay a rabbit until tomorrow!"

The rabbit squealed angrily and then got a stern look from Angel as she said "Want it to be until it's been three days?"

The rabbit shuddered and shook his head as Rukia came in with Yuzu and Karin and asked if they could have Ichigo, Angel nodded and gave Ichigo to Rukia who gave Ichigo a hug then headed out of the room with the twins. Angel just laughed at the squeal that Ichigo let out and then knelt beside Aizen who was licking at his paw, she asked to see it and Aizen showed her the small bleeding Bite causing her to sigh. She gently used a healing spell to clean and heal the wound causing Aizen to purr as he nuzzled her cheek; Angel smiled at the gesture then stood and walked out of the library to talk to Sirius with Aizen and Gin at her side.

September 1st

Aizen grumbled as Angel gave him an apologetic look because he was in his kitten like form and had to wear a collar that hid his wings under a glamour spell, Gin was no better as Angel reached up and stroked his ears gently to calm him down. Aizen then asked "_**Angel…must we really wear these collars? It's so degrading**_."

"I know but we can't risk the ministry Official that is being sent to the school, recognizing what or who you two are…"

Aizen could hear the worry in her voice and sighed as he nuzzled her cheek then said "_**I know but I'm doing this under protest… I don't like the fact that this collar traps me like this…this "cute and cuddly" form even at night**_."

"Oh Sousuke…I really am sorry about this."

Sousuke just nuzzled her as they found a compartment with her friends in it and then sighed; Gin knew what was really wrong with Sousuke and gave him an understanding gaze. Angel then sat down beside a blonde boy with icy gray eyes and greeted him happily; Draco returned the greeting then asked how her summer went with worried eyes. She told him and Draco actually cursed the Dursleys to high heaven as Aizen looked at kid in amusement for his creativity, Draco then calmed down and asked about her new "Pets" that were on her shoulders. Aizen sighed as Angel rubbed his ears to keep him calm and told him about Aizen, Gin and Tia after swearing him to secrecy, Draco was wide eyed by the end of the tale and was staring at the two "Animals" in surprise. Draco then looked at Angel and said "You really do tend to do the impossible, don't you?"

"Very Funny…"

Draco laughed at her tone of voice and then sighed as he said "I have that info you need on the Ministry Official that is taking the DADA position"

Angel and her soul mates turned their attention to Draco as the Twins, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Lee also paid attention to what Draco had to say. By the time Draco was finished, Aizen and Gin were growling angrily at what they had learned and Angel was pale with fear and fury. Angel then realized that she and the other girls needed to change into their uniforms; she gently picked her Soul mates off her shoulders and placed them on the seat then went to go change…

Two hours later…

For Angel and her friends, it seemed the Sorting was taking forever but it soon came to the transfers for which Angel was glad because Aizen was getting restless. She brought her hand up and gently scratched his ears to keep him distracted as Aizen began to purr loudly and said with a small moan of delight, "_**Oooo, little to the right and up a bit**_!"

Angel smiled as he snuggled up to her neck with his head rubbing against her cheek after the petting, She then noticed that Toushiro and Uryuu made it into Ravenclaw, Yuzu and Momo made it into Hufflepuff and Renji, Rukia, Karin and Orihime made it into Gryffindor. It was Ichigo's turn and Angel watched anxiously to see where he would go; the hat took about ten minutes then yelled out "Gryffindor!"

Angel cheered with the rest of her house as Ichigo walked to the table and sat down, The Weasely twins then patted his back for getting into the house of the brave. Angel then watched as Rangiku was introduced along with Byakuya as the new Kidou subject teachers, Angel then sighed as the food appeared causing those who weren't used to it to jump. Angel then grabbed a little bit of food for Aizen and Gin in the form of some Roast beef and chicken, they jumped down to beside the plates she had made for them and thanked her as they dug into the food. Angel giggled as Aizen and Gin ate as neatly as possible with how hungry they were and then she started on her own dinner, Angel then sighed happily after dinner and was ready to fall asleep when Dumbledore stood up to give announcements . Angel then noticed that Umbridge was about interrupt causing her to sigh, the woman then proceeded to give the longest, driest speech EVER that even bored Aizen to sleep.

Soon as the speech was done, Dumbledore dismissed them all for bed. Angel gently placed Gin around her shoulders as he yawned sleepily then proceeded to go to sleep and then picked up the slumbering Aizen in her arms and headed to Gryffindor Tower…

Four days later…

Aizen was bored out of his mind because he couldn't go with Angel to classes, he sighed as he decided to explore the castle to try and end his boredom. He looked at Gin who was peacefully sleeping in a patch of Sunshine then hopped off the bed and headed out the door. Aizen had been walking around for an hour when he was attacked by Ms. Norris and he quickly fought back the best he could in his current form, Aizen let out a pained yowl as he was bitten viciously on the back leg and then used his claws to scratch the much larger adult cat in an attempt to get her off. Aizen then landed a lucky hit across Ms. Norris's nose and made his escape back to the dorm room, he limped all the way to just outside the Tower entrance where he suddenly felt weak and collapsed.

Aizen then woke up briefly to find himself being carried somewhere by someone with a familiar scent, he drifted back in to the darkness and then woke up an hour later to find himself back in the dorm room. He went to stand and put weight on his left back leg only to cry in pain as he fell to the bed, Angel came running with a relieved sigh and told him that she had been so scared. Aizen just looked at her with pained eyes and asked "_**What happened? The last thing I remember was getting to the tower entrance and then darkness**_."

Angel sighed and said "We found you by the door bleeding pretty badly from your back leg; I ran all the way to Hagrid's hut just so we could stop the bleeding and get you patched up…"

Aizen then tried to stand again but Angel scooped him up and cradled him on his back, Aizen looked up at her and realized she had been crying as she said "You need to stay off that leg for about three days, you lost a lot of blood from that wound but what I'm wondering is how you got it…"

Aizen grumbled at being "Bedridden" then told her what happened between Ms. Norris and him, Angel was furious and told him that she was going to talk to Dumbledore about what happened. Aizen could see how scared she had been for him and nuzzled her hand as he said "_**Angel, I'm fine. I promise that I'll be more careful around Ms. Norris…**_"

"It's not that, Sousuke…it was the blood that scared me silly. Hagrid said if she had been any closer to your belly on your leg, she would have hit an artery…"

Aizen looked shocked as Angel had tears sliding down her face then he snuggled up to her as he whispered "_**I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Angel**_."

Angel just hugged him and told him she had somehow gotten a detention with Umbridge and that she wasn't looking forward to it, Aizen then told her that he was going with her to the detention or else he would be extremely bored. Angel laughed softly and nodded as she gently placed him in her breast pocket then rubbed his ears; she then grabbed her stuff to take to Detention and headed down to Umbridge's office. When she entered, Umbridge told her to sit and that she would be writing lines with one of Umbridge's special pens. Angel sighed and nodded as she took the Quill and began to write, she hissed in pain when the words she wrote began to crave into the back of her hand causing Aizen to poke his head out and hiss in shock.

The teacher then walked over to look at Aizen who was growling viciously at her until Angel said softly in Japanese "I'm fine, Sousuke…I'm fine."

He looked at her face and could see she was in pain but didn't want to show her weakness, he mewled and licked her collarbone then settled back down into the pocket. It was two hours later that she was finally free and she hurried to Dumbledore's office where she had a bit of trouble getting in, she then hurried up the steps to his door and knocked. She waited quietly while cradling her hand then heard "Come in, Angel, Come in…"

She opened the door to see her Uncle Severus, Grandma Minnie and Dumbledore sharing tea when she said as she held up her hand "We have a problem…."


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.6

Dumbledore paled at the sight of her hand as did Snape and McGonagall then asked what happened for her hand to become like that, Angel sat down with a whimper and told them what Umbridge had used on her but she didn't know what it was exactly. Severus snarled out the words "Blood Quill!"

Angel looked at him as Aizen popped his head out to listen as Severus ranted and raved about how the ministry was in so much trouble for sending an official with Illegal Blood Quills in their possession to a school of CHILDREN. Angel was awed by the language Severus started using to describe Umbridge's family tree while Aizen learned a couple new curse words, Dumbledore coughed in amusement as Severus wound down then asked "Angel, you did say you needed to talk to me anyway through Minerva today before you went to your detention."

Angel nodded and told them what Aizen told her about the attack on him by Ms. Norris, Minerva sighed in frustration as Dumbledore looked concerned by her story. Dumbledore then asked to see how bad the wound was and Aizen felt himself being gently picked up by Angel and passed over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's face grew stony at the wound in Aizen's leg and then walked over to the fire after handing Aizen back gently and used the floo to call Filch to his Office. Aizen hissed when Ms. Norris came through with Filch and she growled while moving towards them with a mad gleam in her eyes, Filch told her to back off while they were in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore then looked grim at that as he asked "Argus, why did Ms. Norris attack Angel's one familiar to the point it almost bled to death?"

Filch looked nervous at that and said "Well…"

"Argus! Tell me!"

"Umbridge paid me to have Ms. Norris attack the canine, not the cat! I don't know what went wrong!"

Dumbledore's face became furious as he said "So you would willingly have Ms. Norris attack a Student's Familiar and a Bonded one at that!"

Argus Filch paled as he knew that if the Familiar had died, he could have had a student's death on his hands. Dumbledore snarled at him to get out and to keep his cat in the man's office for the next week, Filch nodded then ran from the room with Ms. Norris hot on his heels. Dumbledore then asked Severus to take Angel beck to her dorm so he could talk with Umbridge in private; they nodded and headed out of the room while Dumbledore called Umbridge to come see him about something. They walked in peaceful Silence to the tower and then said good night as she entered the Common Room; Angel made her way to the Dorm room and sighed as she was greeted by Gin with a worried look on his face.

Angel then grabbed some healing potions that she had brewed herself under Severus's careful eye and gently used them to heal her hand little by little, Aizen watched with anger in his eyes as Angel hissed in pain at the burning sensation of her hand being healed and he said "_**Angel! Take my collar off, Please**_!"

"What? Why?"

"_**I'm going to have a nice little "Chat" with that woman**_!"

"Sousuke, NO! Grandpa Albus will take care of it!"

"_**I DON'T CARE! She hurt you, my Tenshi and all I could do was watch while pretending to be a stupid, normal Animal**_! _**Please, my Angel**_…"

"Sousuke…alright but nothing physical"

Sousuke nodded as she gently removed the soft emerald leather and watched as her one soul mate became Human, Sousuke gently kissed her cheek then gently grabbed her half way healed hand and used the only healing Kidou he knew to heal the wound. Angel watched in amusement as a faint scar was all that remained but Aizen glared at it like it was a nasty bug he wanted to squish. Angel kissed his cheek and told him it was fine and that he better hurry if he wanted to talk to Umbridge by himself. Sousuke nodded softly as he gently hugged her then stood and used Flash step to get to the toad's office, he waited quietly in the shadows as Umbridge came into her office cursing Angel's name.

He stepped out of the shadows dressed in a emerald green Poet's shirt and tan riding breeches with soft leather boots but what really caught Umbridge's eye about the "eye candy" was the small yet elegant golden crown that was studded with emeralds and the black cloak draped around his shoulders. Umbridge went to approach the man but he then suddenly leapt forward and pinned her by her hands to the wall, she tried to scream but a enormous pressure was weighing down her and making it hard to breath. Aizen then said in a hushed tone that Umbridge heard every word of, "You dare hurt the woman I love with your vile quill? As the spirit king, I could hurt you or banish you to hueco mundo but my love asked me to let you off this time with a warning….Hurt her again and next time, I promise I won't be this nice to you."

Umbridge then watched in fear as the man faded to leave a single black rose on the floor where he had been standing, she convinced herself that it was a dream then headed to bed. Aizen watched her as the woman deluded herself into think he was nothing but a bad dream and sighed, he then headed back to Angel who was sitting at the window with his collar in her hands. Aizen sighed as she looked half asleep and decided to have a bit of fun with this, he walked over and sat beside her as he softly hummed one of her favorite Disney songs from the forest scene in Sleeping Beauty. Angel slowly stirred as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a soft "Sousuke?"

He smiled and leaned forward as he gave her very first kiss to her, Angel's eyes widened but she quickly relaxed and snuggled up to him as she decided to get even for the sneak attack. Aizen never noticed his collar being placed around his neck and buckled up, he did notice though when he pulled back and saw his lover getting MUCH bigger than him and the sensation of fur growing. Aizen looked at her with amused eyes as he said "_**Now that wasn't very nice, Angel**_!"

Angel just grinned and picked him up to snuggle while being careful of his leg then kissed him on top of his head as she said "That was for stealing my first kiss without being able to freak Ichigo out…"

Aizen chuckled softly at that then purred at being scratched behind the ears, Angel then stood and headed to her bed where Gin was laying down on the comforter. Aizen yawned as did Angel and Gin, Angel then placed Aizen on the pillow as Gin joined him and lay down to sleep. Aizen managed to move closer to Angel's neck as the wound that barely hindered him as a human, throbbed painfully. Angel was soon asleep as was Gin but Aizen was in a little too much pain to be able to sleep, He licked Angel's neck gently then settled down as he tried to sleep the best he could.

The next day…

Angel sighed as she walked to her Potion class with Aizen curled up in her pocket, Snape entered soon after she did and told them to sit down and shut up so they could begin their lesson. Snape looked at Angel and nodded as he barked "Miss Potter! In your potion text in section two, what purple flower that is named after a certain canine and is extremely poisonous?"

Angel gave him the answer as he said "Correct, Miss Potter!"

Snape then came down on Ronald who was goofing off with Seamus and told them to listen and behave or they would serve detention with him. It was during the brewing stage that Umbridge came in with a sly smile and Dumbledore who had a look of anger on his face, they asked for Angel to come with them causing her to nod as Draco agreed to finish the potion for her. Angel then felt a little scared at the look Umbridge was sending her and pulled closer to Dumbledore, they were in Dumbledore's office when Umbridge's reason for pulling her out of class was revealed. Umbridge looked at her and held up the single black rose that Aizen had left behind last night as she said in a sweet sickly voice, "Do you know where this rose came from young lady?"

Angel shook her head no as she was confused to where this was going, Umbridge then said "Well, the man who left it in my office last night said he was your lover and then threatened me…"

Angel made her eyes widen in shocked surprise and then softly said "My boyfriend, soon to be fiancée is in Japan…I don't see how this man could claim to be him…"

"DON"T LIE TO ME, GIRL!"

"Professor, I honestly don't know what or who you are talking about."

"Is that so? Well you can tell him good bye because as a ward of the ministry, we control who you are to marry."

"W-W-WHAT?"

Angel played the clueless girl as she fumed inside her head at the gall the woman had to try and tell her who to marry. Umbridge smirked think she had Angel but with Dumbledore giving Angel a meaningful look, Angel then understood and said "Wait, but I got my inheritance from the goblins because they told me I was old enough to claim it about two weeks ago…"

"What did you just say?"

"I have my inheritance, Professor; does that mean something to you?"

The look on Umbridge's face was priceless as Angel looked up at her with big innocent eyes, she then told Angel to leave while she talked with the headmaster about this. Angel nodded and hurried out of the room with a grin, she quickly reached her dorm room and came running in causing Gin to raise his head in curiosity. She told him what had happened causing her fox to laugh at Umbridge's reaction, Gin then crawled in to her lap for a snuggle while Aizen was sleeping soundly in Angel's pocket. They snuggled until Dinner and then headed down to eat.

Month and a half later…

Aizen was anxious to get out of Hogwarts for the winter holidays and couldn't wait to go back to Japan with Angel and the other transfers, he sighed as he paced on the bed causing Gin to raise his head sleepily from where he had been sleeping and say "_**Sousuke, settle down! We'll leave when we leave**_."

Aizen looked at him and sighed again as his cute kitten like ears twitched and a smile made its way on to his face, Gin also was smiling as he yawned and stood up when Angel came barreling into the room happily. They watched her zip through the room and make sure she hadn't left anything behind, she then told them that it was time to go causing Aizen to purr and Gin's tail to wag happily. They made their way downstairs to meet up with the others and then went to the train where they grabbed an empty compartment in the back.

Two hours later…

Angel was giggling at a catnip high Aizen, that Ichigo had snuck him in a rice ball. She finally cracked up as Aizen crawled in to her lap and rolled onto his back with "_**Hi my pretty angel….whoa…I see tripped out Pink birds**_…"

Gin was howling in laughter as the drugged Aizen proceeded to try and catch the "Tripped out pink birds" causing the shingami who were wondering what got into him to crack up, Ichigo grinned and said "Man, I should have tried this when we first found out he was an overgrown cat!"

Angel just laughed as Aizen then broke out into a remarkable impression of Justin Timberlake, singing "I'm Bringing Sexy Back…"

She was finding this highly amusing to see her usually very calm and collected soul mate this relaxed, She then smiled as he yawned and curled up in her lap with a "I don't know why I'm suddenly so sleepy…"

Aizen was still sleeping off the catnip when they pulled into the train station and was carted outside in Angel's arms along with Gin; Angel smiled at both of them then proceeded to walk towards the portal with her cousin so they could reach the airport on time. Ichigo and the others grinned as Angel hummed a Christmas song and walked out the portal; they quickly followed and grabbed a couple Taxis to the airport where Angel quickly put a long term Notice Me Not spell on Aizen and Gin so they could go with her on the plane. Just then their gate number was called so they all hurried to get in line with their tickets, they were then quickly seated and buckled in as the plane began to take off and they were on their way back to Japan.

Angel grinned as half an hour later, Aizen woke up with a pounding headache and asked "_**Urgh, did anyone get the license for the bus that hit me then backed up a couple of times**_?"

Angel giggled and rubbed his ears soothingly as he moaned in pain from his headache then she gently fished into her purse and pulled out a small vial of headache potion, Aizen gratefully thanked her as he downed the potion and sighed in relief at his disappearing headache. He looked up at Angel and asked what happened for him to get such a bad headache and she told him that Ichigo had spiked the rice ball he had eaten with catnip. Aizen's eyes burned with righteous fury as he growled and made a promise to get Ichigo back for the Catnip prank. Just then the plane began to descend causing Angel's face to lit up as she was going to the one place she considered home.

(AN:Ok if you can tell me what flower Snape asked Angel about, you will get a vritual plushie of either Guardian Gin, Aizen or Tia!)


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.7

Angel couldn't wait to see her uncle Isshin who was going to met them at the exit gate, Aizen laughed softly from his place on her shoulder then nuzzled her as he asked her to calm down or him and Gin would fall off. Angel blushed in amusement and reached up to scratch Gin's ears as her and the others were exiting the gate and heard "ICHIGO! COME GIVE DAD A HUG!"

Angel laughed as Isshin was tossed by Ichigo into a nearby garbage can and said "Ah man, I missed this…."

Karin then piped up "Really? I didn't!"

Ichigo just laughed in amusement while His father pouted with a black eye that was forming splendidly, Isshin then noticed the chibi animals on Angel's shoulders and noticed another one poking its head out of her backpack. He asked what was up with the animals and she grinned as she said "Wait until we get to the house then you'll find out!"

Isshin then looked at Ichigo for an explanation causing Ichigo to smile evilly and told his dad he wasn't ruining the surprise. Isshin sighed then said "Alright then let's head to the shop, Kisuke wanted to talk to all of you for some reason."

About 20 minutes later….

Angel looked amused at the shop they had arrived in front of and said "Talk about shabbily dressed."

Gin started laughing while Aizen looked amused at her comment, Ichigo coughed to hide his laughter as Kisuke stepped out and said "I'll have you know, my candy shop is the best in Town!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, weirdo…"

"You are definitely Ichigo's cousin, you even insult the same way."

At this, Angel smirked as she picked up a rock and bounced it in her hands a few times then when Kisuke wasn't expecting it… threw it and knocked his hat off his head. Kisuke looked shocked as Ichigo laughed his ass off along with Isshin and the rest of the Shingami gang while Angel gave an innocent smile and said "Whoops, Did I do that?"

Kisuke just picked up his hat then dusted off as he invited them inside, Angel followed and giggled as Aizen said softly into her ear "_**He still has no taste for decorating after all these years…**_"

Angel and the others then sat down as Kisuke said "Ichigo, it seems Yamamoto somehow escaped the maggot's nest…it's more than likely he will come after you and your family somehow."

Aizen growled deep in his throat with Gin copying him from their place in Angel's lap, Kisuke looked at the two animals and then noticed the third coming out of the backpack and he asked "Who are the pets?"

"_**Pets**_!"

Kisuke watched as Angel quickly grabbed the Fox in her lap as it tried lunging for him and she gently began to scratch behind the animal's ears, Kisuke blinked as the kitten glared at him while Angel spoke up "They really hate being called Pets."

Isshin blinked as the kitten meowed up at his niece causing her to giggle and told the kitten that there was to be no violence once she removed the collars from them. She then removed the collar from the Kitten's neck and the Fox's neck, Aizen stretched as he hoped off Angel's lap and focused on his lager form. Isshin and Kisuke stared in shock as Aizen's form grew larger and more powerful looking within the light that surrounded him. When the light cleared, Aizen yawned and laid down beside Angel while Gin also transformed into his larger form and laid down on her left. Isshin's eye was twitching as he recognized the two Guardian animals' reiatsu while Kisuke grabbed on to his sword, ready to fight if need be. Aizen looked at them in amusement as Isshin growled at him "What in hell ARE you doing with my niece!"

Angel sighed and grabbed her copy of the inheritance test that she thought to get and pointed to her name, Isshin grabbed it and read her Details on the test with Kisuke looking over his shoulder. Kisuke's eyes went wide as Isshin grew paler and paler as he continued reading; he then looked up at the two animals and fainted in shock. Ichigo grinned and said "That should shut him up for a bit!"

Kisuke looked at Angel with an unreadable look as she stroked Gin's ears with his head in her lap; Aizen was lying beside her calmly as Kisuke meet his eyes and said "You know he's going to make your stay tough on you, right?"

Aizen nodded as he yawned then laid back down with his head on Angel's knee while his tail twitched from side to side, Kisuke watched in amusement as Aizen's ear twitched at Yoruichi's entrance and he just relaxed while Yoruichi actually tried attacking the Puma-like Guardian. Ichigo was quick to catch the cat and quickly carried her to the table and showed her the Inheritance test, Yoruichi was shocked in to stillness as Aizen looked at her and said "_**Yoruichi, no harm will come to the town or to Ichigo and his family. I already killed the corrupted Bastard that called himself king…**_"

Yoruichi looked at him in surprise and said "But that would mean…."

Aizen nodded as he said "_**Yes, I did become the Spirit king but the former king cursed me into this form. I regain my human form at night though**_…"

Angel just smiled and rubbed his ears causing a loud purr to escape while he tilted his head back and licked at her hand for more, much to Kisuke's and Yoruichi's amusement. Aizen sighed contently as he nuzzled his lover's hand then noticed that Isshin was starting to wake up; Ichigo followed his gaze and sighed as his father sat up with an "Owww…"

Isshin then looked at the two large guardians as he remembered who they really were; he then lunged over the table at Aizen who was startled when Isshin full out tackled him. Aizen growled deep in his chest as he wiggled and squirmed to get out from underneath Isshin who was trying to get a grip on his neck, Angel then came to the rescue as she managed to rip Isshin off of Aizen and repeatedly smacked him over the head with her DADA text book. Ichigo was too busy laughing at his father's plight to help so Angel grabbed her wand and then yelled a spell that hit Isshin, the light from the spell soon died down to reveal a black rabbit with a pink bow around his neck causing a huge amount of laughter at Isshin's plight.

Angel then said "As far as I'm concerned, you can stay like that for the next three days!"

The look on the rabbit's face was priceless as he tried to move forward but fell flat on his face because he wasn't used to walking on all fours, Ichigo just couldn't stop laughing at his father who was sulking in a corner in his new form. Aizen chuckled at his former friend and laid down beside Angel who suddenly looked very tired for some reason, he looked at her as she laid her head down on his side and snuggled close as she yawned while saying "Wake me up when it's time to go home, please…"

Two hours later…

Aizen yawned in boredom as he curled up to cradle Angel's body and keep her warm in the slightly chilly room, Isshin watched with a glare as Gin then draped his four tails over top of Angel like a blanket causing her to sigh happily. Kisuke then yawned and said "It's getting late and I'm sure that you are all tired…"

Aizen then felt his body start to change back into a human's causing him to gently wiggle out from underneath Angel's head, the change soon finished and Aizen sighed in relief at being human for the first time in weeks. He noticed Ichigo and the twins getting ready to go so he gently scooped up Angel in to his arms while Gin returned to his small form, they managed to round up Isshin and then headed back to the house where Ichigo showed them to the guest bedroom. Aizen thanked him then gently laid Angel on to the bed as Gin jumped off his shoulder and returned to his large form; Aizen yawned quietly as he lay down beside Angel then tried to sleep…

Aizen groaned in the middle of the night as he tried to get comfy on the bed while Gin slept peacefully on Angel's other side, he then realized what was wrong and sighed as he decided to try it for now. He sat up and kissed Angel's cheek before slipping on to the floor and focusing on his large animal form, Aizen groaned softly as his body slowly but surely began to change back into his Guardian form. He stretched comfortably in his large form and then hopped back onto the bed, he then wiggled his way into Angel's embrace as she had rolled to face him in her sleep and he sighed happily. He then drifted into a peaceful sleep as his ears and tail twitched happily; Gin sleepily raised his head to look at Aizen with a smile then lay back down to sleep.

Two days later…

Angel woke to soft, happy purrs and sat up to find Aizen once again in Animal form before the sun rose, Angel looked a little worried when she reached out a stroked his ears gently causing the large cat to purr even louder. Aizen then stirred at the petting and raised his head to find Angel looking at him with a worried expression; he blinked then asked "_**Angel, What's wrong? You looked worried about something…**_"

"Sousuke…why are you in animal form before the sun is up?"

Aizen blinked at the question then looked embarrassed as he muttered "_**I haven't been able to sleep in my human Body lately…**_"

Angel's eyes widened at the confession then smiled as she hugged his neck happily and said "I'm glad that's all it is…I was worried a bit when I woke up again to find you in animal form before the sun rose again."

Aizen nuzzled her happily as she lay back down only to hear thumps against her door, she sighed and sat up again as Gin and Aizen raised their heads to watch the door. Amalthea walked over and looked down to find her uncle about to thump the door with his back legs, Aizen chuckled as Isshin was picked up by his scruff and then gently tossed in front of Ichigo's door with the words "Leave us be and go bug Ichigo!"

Two hours later…

Isshin had been returned to human form and was now attacking Ichigo Left, right and center, Angel laughed at the looks on Aizen and Gin's faces at how Isshin was acting and gave them both a kiss on the muzzle as she asked "So what shall we do today?"

Aizen grinned as Ichigo suggested a few places then they decided to go to the movies and museums for the day, Aizen sighed as he returned to his small form along with Gin while Tia offered to help around the house for the day, Angel grinned as she ran to get dressed then they headed out into the city for some fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.8

Angel giggled as they returned home from their day out because Ichigo was being pelted with snowballs by the twins, it didn't help that Aizen was egging them on from her shoulder causing her to laugh even harder. Angel then opened the door and dodged to the side as Isshin came charging out to attack Ichigo, he was meet by a barrage of snowballs to the face and fell down as he slipped on a patch of ice. Aizen cracked up laughing with Gin as Isshin groaned in pain and laid there in the snow, Ichigo then hurried inside with the Twins and Angel where they shut and locked the door.

Two weeks later…

Aizen was yowling as he ran into Angel's room in his small form and jumped into her arms as she asked what was wrong, Aizen was shivering as he snuggled closer when she heard the sound of laughter coming down the hall. Angel blinked in amusement as she asked Ichigo who just walked in, what was going on and he said "Aizen accidently turned on the vacuum and got scared by the noise when he backed up into the button."

Angel blinked then cracked up laughing as she hugged Aizen to her chest and said "It must have scared you pretty bad when it turned on…"

Aizen just nodded and cuddled close as he could while trying to calm his heart down, he couldn't believe he had just acted like a normal kitten no matter how brief it was. He then felt his ears being scratched as he relaxed into the petting and began to purr loudly while Angel smiled, she then sat back down to start back on her home work while Aizen lounged in her lap. Tia then walked with Gin on her shoulder and asked if Angel needed any help with her homework, Angel nodded and asked if Tia could quiz her on her Transfiguration homework. Tia nodded and gently grabbed the Question sheet then started with the easier questions and worked her way up to the harder ones. Angel answered each question the best she could while also focusing on her Potions homework, they then hear Yuzu call everyone for supper since they would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow…

That night…

Angel smiled sadly as she tried to find Aizen and Gin who was hiding, she had both of their collars in her hand softly calling for them as they had to leave for the airport in about 30 minutes. Aizen's tail twitched from his hiding place in the linen closet as he listened to his lover call for him and Gin so she could place the those restrictive collars on them. He sighed as she stopped calling then heard her footsteps fade as she headed back down stairs, Aizen hated avoiding her but he hated his collar because he couldn't transform at all if he needed to protect her. He then stepped out carefully and sniffed the air for any signs of Angel when he was gently grabbed from behind and scooped into her arms; He sighed in frustration as the collar was slipped over his head and gave her an upset look. Angel sighed with a sad smile as she said "I don't like doing this to you but we need to disguise you two a little bit longer, Sousuke…"

Aizen sighed as he just couldn't stay mad at her and gently licked her fingers; he then looked up at her and said "_**I know, my love. I just hate that I can't protect you if need be with this collar on me**_."

"I know and I talked to Grandpa Albus about that, he will remove the part of the spell that keeps you from your larger form and if the collar comes off, you will automatically return to your large form but there is a little bit of a price for you."

"_**What's the price, Angel**_?"

"You won't be able to become human at night even if the collar comes off, the spell suppressing that form will still be in place on you."

"_**I won't be able to become…human?**_"

Angel nodded as Aizen thought about that then told her that it was a small price to pay if he would be able to protect her, Angel smiled then gently kissed his head as she heard Ichigo yell that it was time to go. Angel hurried down stairs and was out the door just as Gin came running and used his wings to fly on to her shoulder. Angel shook her head in amusement then gently grabbed him to place his collar on while he squirmed and wiggled, Gin really hated his collar as she managed to put it on him then told him what she had told Aizen. Gin relaxed after that and they quickly piled into the van so they could get to the airport to catch their plane.

The next day….

Angel was shocked by the new decree that was up on the wall as where the other students as they read,

_Educational Decree 120_

_All animal Familiars are to be examined by the ministry for dark magic! Any that are found will be PUT DOWN! This means even so called Bonded Familiars!_

Angel whispered softly "That's not right! That's just not right!"

She then went to find Ichigo and the others quickly; she told them about the new decree which caused yells of "WHAT!"

Angel nodded as Ichigo asked her if she was sure and then asked when the examination would happen, Angel told him that it was going to happen over the next three days and it would start tomorrow. The others cursed as they told her that they would warn the others who weren't with them at the moment, Angel nodded and then headed to her room to talk to Aizen and Gin since Tia was helping out Sirius around his house.

The second day of the familiar examinations….

Angel was nervous as hell for Aizen and Gin as she waited for her turn to get them examined, her turn then soon came and the examiner looked them over when he noticed the collar and made to take them off. Angel gasped and quickly told the examiner that those were flea collars that needed to stay on but the examiner said to her kindly "They will go right back on, I just need to feel their throats and I can't do that with the collars."

Angel then noticed Umbridge coming over with a smug grin with the minister of magic and asked "Well, well. What are we trying to hide about these two, Miss Potter?"

"I'm trying to hide nothing, madam"

Umbridge just smirked and ordered the examiner to take the collar off the kitten first then the fox, Aizen could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his collar was removed and the familiar light marking his transformation surrounded him. The examiner gasped when the light cleared to reveal Aizen laying down on the table in his large form, Umbridge looked at the large Puma like cat and nearly fainted at the sight but kept her composure as she said "Well, I do believe this creature is against the rules, isn't it?"

The examiner just laughed and said "Actually you're wrong! These creatures are fully accepted as bonded familiars. Never in my day, would I think I could see a guardian cat…"

The examiner then removed Gin's collar and revealed his large form as the examiner looked like Christmas had come to town again. The examiner looked at Angel in shock as she said "For someone to have two Guardians…You are certainly destined for great things, Miss Potter."

Umbridge was furious and yelled "I want those animals confiscated now!"

The examiner looked at the woman like she was cracked and told her "No one can confiscate a Guardian animal…They listen to no one but their master and they refuse to be separated from their master."

"BUT THEY ARE DARK CREATURES!"

"They are creatures of the light, madam and always have been. They are not dark at all."

Angel watched the argument in horror at the fact she just might lose her constant companions to the ministry; she whimpered causing Aizen and Gin to look at her then slid off the table and wrap their tails around her comfortingly as they sat at her sides. The examiner noticed and smiled as she tuned out Umbridge's rant then asked her if her guardians would allow themselves to be examined as this was a once in a life time chance for her. Angel looked at the two and they nodded as Gin hopped on the table and laid down to be examined, the examiner quickly looked Gin over then Aizen and gave them a clean bill of health and that they were dark magic free.

Four weeks later…

Aizen was glad he no longer had to wear his collar now that everyone in the school knew what he was and Gin was also glad, they now often joined Angel at the supper table to spend time with her. Angel loved it also and Hagrid had asked her if Gin and Aizen would help out for a lesson on Guardians at the next COMC class, both of them were up for it and the lessons went well as they did them for all the classes for every age. Angel though, was under more pressure from Umbridge after the Familiar exams and it was slowly wearing her down, the last straw came for Aizen and Gin when Amalthea fell ill with very bad Pneumonia and was stuck in the hospital wing.

Umbridge was shocked to see the same man from that night so long ago stalk out through her door with Dumbledore hot on his tail with fury on their faces. Umbridge was then pushed back into her chair as Dumbledore watched Aizen rip into her verbally and then Dumbledore had his turn as they reduced the woman to angry tears. After they had left, Umbridge decided to cut her losses and get rid of Angel Potter once and for all. She brought out a vial of poison and headed down to the Hospital wing….


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.9

Angel was peacefully sleeping in her hospital bed when Umbridge came in and noticed a glass of water beside her; the woman smirked as the Guardian animals were nowhere in sight then snuck over and poured the whole vial into the water as the magical poison took on the color and taste of the liquid. She then left with an evil smile as she pocketed the vial that had been given to her by the minister.

Meanwhile…

Aizen was pacing as a human in Dumbledore's office when he felt a sharp pain centered in his stomach and one look at Gin told the same story, his eyes went wide as he realized what was going on and shifted to his larger form as he raced out the door. He quickly made his way to the hospital wing with Gin hot on his heels, Aizen ran in to find a whimpering Angel clutching her stomach and Madam Pomfrey desperately trying to find out what was wrong. Aizen growled in pain as the pain increased now that he was closer to Angel and knew something was not right with his lover; Gin was wincing in pain as his mind tried to figure out what was going on. Gin then realized what was going on as he had experienced the feeling before, "_**SOUSUKE! She's been poisoned!**_"

Aizen snarled as he had a pretty good idea of who did it as Dumbledore quickly went to the fire and flooed Snape, Aizen growled as he went to head out of the room but Angel whimpered his name as she looked at him with glassy eyes. Aizen looked at her and knew he couldn't leave her when she was in so much pain; he padded over and jumped on to the bed as he snuggled into her arms. Angel smiled through the agonizing pain at him then whimpered as another round of extreme stomach pain hit her. Snape then came through the fire with a furious look on his face; he hurried over to his goddaughter and quickly tried to find what poison was affecting her. Snape then soon had his answer and snarled furiously as he said "Peruvian Vipertooth venom!"

Dumbledore turned pale as Aizen nuzzled his lover when she whispered "Sousuke…I feel really weak. I can barely keep my eyes open…"

Aizen's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening and nuzzled his lover who had just closed her eyes, Dumbledore was numb as she didn't respond and Aizen's wide eyes drifted to the side of the bed…

Aizen stared in shock at his lover's chain of fate which had a disgusting baby like creature attached to the thing, he growled as he noticed his claws glowing and he quickly ripped the thing from his lover's chain with them. They all had to shield their eyes when a bright light surrounded Angel's spirit and then faded as quickly as it came, Aizen tackled his lover who was now in Shingami garb and nuzzled her face worriedly as they could see her body was starting to decay at a rapid pace. Aizen just nuzzled her as his lover tried to comprehend what just happened while staring at the decaying body on the bed, it finally hit what had happened and she broke down crying as she clung to Aizen and Gin who had joined in on the hug.

Two days later…

Angel was waiting quietly for her new Gigai with Aizen at her side who looked extremely worried; Angel was still upset over what happened especially since they couldn't prove Umbridge had poisoned Angel at the moment. Aizen purred comfortingly as Angel had been attending her lessons under an illusion to hide her new look and they nearly had a moment where the school almost realized she was now a spirit. Just then a portal opened up and Kisuke stepped out with a perfect copy of her old body, Angel was shaking as it really hit home that she was now "dead" and Aizen could see she was trying not to cry as he rubbed his head against her tummy. Aizen and Kisuke then gently explained how to enter the Gigai in clear simple terms; Angel nodded then slipped into her Gigai as she felt almost normal for the first time in two days. Aizen purred happily as he returned to his smaller form and jumped into her arms as Angel knelt down, she then stood after catching Aizen and thanked Kisuke for his help as he turned to leave causing him to smile and say "At least you're ok now."

Two hours later…

Angel had cheered up considerably now that she was in her Gigai and was currently working on her homework in her room; Aizen was lounging on the bed along with Gin as he rolled on to his side. Angel looked over and smiled happily as she turned back to her homework and sighed, Aizen then asked why she had sighed and Angel told him that she was confused on her topic for her essay in transfiguration. Aizen smiled and hopped off the bed as he asked what exactly she had to do for the essay, Angel smiled at him then said "Well it has to be about a topic in transfiguration that we have only briefly covered in previous years."

"_**Hmm, what about the Animagus transformation**_?"

Angel's eyes lit up at the suggestion and grabbed her two way mirror from Sirius and then called Sirius's name. Sirius blinked as he came on the mirror's surface and asked "Hey, pup! What's up, do you need something?"

Angel explained about her essay and that Aizen suggested that she do the Animagus transformation as her topic, Sirius laughed and told her that he would be glad to help her by answering her questions and he even suggested a few books that could help. Angel thanked him and then realized the time as she yawned and said good bye, Sirius smiled and told her to get some sleep and that they would talk tomorrow. Angel then placed the mirror on her dresser and got ready for bed as Aizen yawned and jumped back on the bed while he and Gin got into their usual sleeping positions. Angel soon came out of the bathroom and crawled in between them; she then squirmed her way under the covers and told her soul mates good night as she drifted into a peaceful sleep…

Three days later…

Angel was called into Professor McGonagall's office after class causing her to worry a bit, she sat down in the chair that her teacher motioned to and McGonagall smiled as she asked "Angel, did Sirius help you with your essay?"

Angel nodded and told the teacher that she only asked Sirius for some info and asked him some questions, McGonagall laughed and told her she wasn't in trouble but it was the opposite of that. Angel looked confused as she then realized what her teacher was saying, her face lit up as her paper was handed back to her with a large **A+** on the top and she thanked the teacher happily. McGonagall then smiled and told her "Do to your essay; I think you are ready to learn how to become Animagus if you wish…"

Angel jaw dropped at that then grinned as she said "I would love to learn how to be an Animagus. Professor, umm what is a natural Animagus?"

"A natural Animagus is someone who can have up to maybe two to three forms because they were raised or hung around an Animagus. May I ask why you wanted to know?"

"It was one of the abilities listed on my Inheritance test…"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow then smiled as she then said "This does make things easier. We'll begin your lessons next week on Friday."

Angel nodded then left with the note she was given for her next class, she entered Potions and handed the note to her one Godfather and sat with Hermione who had saved her a seat. They then began to brew the draught of living death as Snape walked around making snarky comments to some of the more unable brewers.

One week later on Friday…

Angel knocked upon the classroom door as McGonagall told her to come in and Angel opened the door, Angel greeted the older woman warmly as McGonagall stood and motioned for her to follow the woman to a secret passage hidden in her office. They followed the passage until they were in a large room that could easily fit about two full length soccer fields in it, Angel looked around in wonder and then McGonagall asked her to stand in the middle of the room so they could start….

AN: Ok I need your Help! I need a canine Guardian form and a Big Guardian cat form for Angel! Here are your choices!

Cats:

Lioness:

White tiger:

Clouded Lepard:

Canines:

Wolf:

Husky:

Black fox:


	10. Chapter 10

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

AN: Ok I need your Help! I need a canine Guardian form and a Big Guardian cat form for Angel! Here are your choices, you can vote for two in each catagory!

Cats:

Lioness: 1

White tiger: 4

Clouded Leopard: 2

Canines:

Wolf: 4

Husky: 1

Black fox: 4

Ch.10

McGonagall smiled as they finished the lesson even though Angel hadn't made the transformation yet, Angel knew she was close though and knew that she had two forms. One was of a canine and the other was a feline but the strange thing about them was that they both had wings that she couldn't see very well. McGonagall praised her for working so hard during mediation and then led her back up the passage, McGonagall smiled as she had a house elf bring some of the cookies she knew Angel liked and some tea. Angel thanked her as they sat down and discussed what would happen in her next lesson; they then heard a knock on the door and Umbridge's highly grating voice asking if she could come in. McGonagall sighed and told Angel loudly that if she was done asking her questions about the essay for OWLS then it was time to leave; Angel got the hint as they walked towards the door and thanked the professor for answering her questions as she then said a cold good evening to Umbridge.

Angel then hurried back to her dorm room where Aizen and Gin were waiting to hear about her first lesson, Aizen chuckled as she came in happily and flopped on the bed between the two of them while Gin said "_**So I take it you had fun**_?"

Angel nodded and told them what she had to do to find her forms and that she was able to tell that she had a canine from and a Feline form, Aizen raised his head curiously as he asked "_**So could you see what types the canine and a the feline were?**_"

"No not yet, Professor McGonagall says that I would probably find out one or maybe both on the next lesson with how far I came tonight with mediating…"

Aizen nodded as he saw her yawn with a sleepy look on her face, he nuzzled her and softly told her that they should head to bed so she would be fresh for tomorrow. Angel nodded and acted on instinct as she returned his nuzzle happily, Aizen was surprised but pleased with her reaction as he purred. Gin got the same treatment causing him to wag his tail while she then kissed both their muzzles, Angel grabbed her PJ's and then went to go get dressed in the bathroom…

The next day…

Aizen was lost in peaceful dreams when he was suddenly pounced on by his lover and tickled on his sides; he squirmed helplessly as he choked out through his laughter "_**A-A-A-Angel, S-S-S-Stop It**_!"

Angel giggled as she stopped and Aizen shot her a playful Glare when he noticed Gin sneaking up behind her, Angel was then pounced on by Gin as he used his tails to tickle her back in revenge causing her to squeal in helpless laughter. Gin then stopped as he licked her cheek with his squinted eyes looking lovingly at her, Angel giggled as she kissed both of them and said "Ok, NOW that was fun…"

Aizen just chuckled as she cuddled up to him and Gin when a knock on the door and Hermione's voice calling for them, Angel answered the door as Hermione almost knocked on Angel's head and then asked what Hermione wanted. Hermione smiled and asked "Are you going to come to Hogsmeade today?"

"Oh shit! Was that today?"

"Yep, so are you guys coming or not?"

"Sousuke? Gin? What do you want to do?"

"_**Whatever you want to do, my love is fine with me**_."

"_**I'm game to get out of the castle**_!"

Aizen and Gin jumped off the bed as Angel told Hermione they would be right down to join them, Angel then raced to get dressed while her lovers waited by the door. They then headed down where Filch was checking off the students on his list, Aizen noticed the cowering cat behind the man's legs and snorted as he pressed against his lover gently. Filch looked at her and told her Professor Umbridge wanted to see her after she got back from the village, Angel nodded and then left for the village with Aizen and Gin at her sides.

Angel came back laughing at her snow covered lovers from when they started a large Scale snowball fight near the Shrieking Shack, she wasn't much better but Aizen and Gin both had little snow hats they hadn't noticed yet on their heads. She thought it looked pretty darn cute as they walked up the steps with her bag of mint flavored and raspberry flavored chocolate since she found out Aizen's birthday was in three days from Momo, Momo also told her that Aizen loved New York style cheese cake that was made from scratch. The funny thing is Aizen had no idea she was going to make one because when he asked what all the chocolate was for, she said "My monthly visitor is about to hit me and I get REALLY cranky without my chocolate…"

Aizen had paled so comically at that and wisely didn't say anything more while Gin had just laughed and laughed at him, Angel snapped out of the flash back as she saw Umbridge waiting for her in the great hall and sighed. She passed the bag to Gin and asked him and Aizen to head up to the room until she was finished, Aizen and Gin both gave her worried looks as she smiled at them and told them she would be fine. She then walked over to the horrid woman and asked what Umbridge wanted to see her for; Umbridge told Angel to follow her and then led the young woman down a hall way that barely anyone used.

Angel was worried but continued to follow the woman into an unused part of the castle, Umbridge then turned as Angel got her voice recorder ready that she managed to get working and the woman said "How did you survive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I poured that venom into your water on the Minister's orders, now how did you survive?"

I honestly don't know!"

"Well no matter, you will be dealt with soon enough."

"W-W-What do you mean?

Umbridge had an insane look on her face when she looked up and said "The minister has given the order to have you killed as well as those Guardian Creatures for being the dark creatures you are!"

Angel realized what was going on and let out a scream as she dodged the first Killing curse and the second when a large brown blur flew over her head with a roar! She watched as Aizen savaged the hand that Umbridge was holding her wand in, Aizen then told her to climb on as he ran over to her when the woman switched hands and fired Dark curses left, right and centre at them. Angel quickly climbed on as Aizen took off running towards the crowded part of the school where they were gathering for supper, Aizen raised into the great hall with Umbridge right behind screaming Curses at the two of them. Dumbledore stood and in a loud thundering tone, yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

It was then Umbridge noticed the minister and Madam Bones in the room looking at her with different expressions, the minister then asked what happened and Angel then spoke up "She tried to kill me in an unused part of the school!"

The minister paled slightly as he then advanced on Angel and told her to give up her lies when she held up a tiny little tube like thing and said "What if I could prove she tried to kill me?"

Fudge laughed and said "I doubt you could, you liar."

Angel smirked as she rewound the voice recorder and hit play in the dead silent room, "_How did you survive?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_I poured that venom into your water on the Minister's orders, now how did you survive?"_

_I honestly don't know!"_

"_Well no matter, you will be dealt with soon enough."_

"_W-W-What do you mean?_

"_The minister has given the order to have you killed as well as those Guardian Creatures for being the dark creatures you are_!"

Fudge paled as Madam Bones went red in rage and quickly froze Umbridge and Fudge in place as she sweetly asked Dumbledore to get the Aurors to come her prisoners so they could go into questioning about what they had been doing all these years. Aizen's tail lashed side to side as he wrapped his body around his lover to comfort her while the adrenalin left her body, she sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to breathe a little fast and said softly "Sousuke, I feel dizzy and light headed for some reason..."

Aizen then lay down on the cold floor and told her to rest her head on his side as Ichigo and the others came running over, Aizen then gave Ichigo a look of "don't touch her" when he reached for his cousin to pick her up. Ichigo backed away as Aizen let loose a growl at Ronald who decided to come over and try to grab Angel as she laid there comfortably, Angel yelped as the boy nearly pulled her arm out of it's socket causing Aizen to stand and advance on the boy while snarling. Angel quickly yanked her arm away from Ronald and wrapped her arms around Aizen's neck as she told him that Ronald wasn't worth it, Ronald snarled and yanked her away from the large cat as he then shook her violently. McGonagall then told Ronald to let her go when he suddenly yelled "Why should I? She rightfully belongs to me! The minister already put the papers that she will be married to me after school anyways!"

Everyone gasped and backed away from the obviously soon to be dead boy as Aizen looked down then raised hs head and ROARED his fury, he leapt at the boy as Angel rammed her elbow into his gut and ducked when Aizen tackled Ronald to the ground. Ronald fainted when he saw the bared teeth causing Aizen to snort and get off the boy as he was carted away to the infirmary…

The next Friday…

Angel was hurrying to her next Animagus lesson with McGonagall and knocked on the door, the teacher called her in and they proceeded down to the chamber where Angel was asked to mediate further on her forms and see if they would come in to focus this time. Angel nodded and sat down as she got comfy and began to mediate, her forms soon appeared and were slowly coming into focus to reveal that they were a …

_An: The voting will go for one more chapter so by the next chapter the winner will be decided!_


	11. Chapter 11

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

AN: Ok I need your Help! I need a canine Guardian form and a Big Guardian cat form for Angel! Here are your choices, you can vote for two in each category! Well it looks like White tiger wins for the cats….

Cats:

Lioness: 1

White tiger: 6

Clouded Leopard: 2

Canines:

Wolf: 5

Husky: 1

Black fox: 5

Ch.11

Angel stared at the large cat that had stepped forward in her mind; the large cat was a pure white tiger with emerald green eyes and large white angel wings. Its stripes were as black as night and it had a small silver modest crown with an amethyst embedded in it; it was also wearing a simple chest armor shaped like angel wings and fore leg bracers that also had amethysts embedded in them. Angel smiled as the large cat walked up to her and nuzzled her when she suddenly heard her professor's voice calling her back to reality, Angel smiled up at her teacher as McGonagall asked "Did you have better luck this time?"

Angel nodded and told her what she had seen while McGonagall looked at her proudly, McGonagall then suggested they try the transformation for the creature she had seen causing Angel to look excited. McGonagall then walked her through what she had to do and Angel nodded as she settled down back into mediation, Angel quickly called the tiger to her and gently placed her hands on either side of its face then pressed her head to its forehead. Angel opened her eyes at the feeling of shifting bone and muscle and found everything was much clearer to her eyes, McGonagall was laughing as she said "Only you would have the form of a Guardian cat…."

Angel looked confused as she tried to figure out what her teacher meant and McGonagall summoned a mirror for Angel to see herself in it. Angel stepped up to the mirror and blinked in shock as she realized she looked like a different version of Sousuke, the difference was she was a tiger and her armor and wings were different. Angel giggled as she imagined the look on Aizen's face when she showed him her form, McGonagall then asked her to walk around and get comfortable with the shape so that she could use it later in a fight if need be…

Two hours later…

Angel was sneaking into her room since she peeked in to find her Lovers sleeping and quickly tugged her PJ's out from under Gin without him noticing, she crawled in between them happily after getting dressed and whispered good night as she drifted fast asleep to the sounds of her lovers' breathing….

The next day…

Aizen was worried, he couldn't find Angel anywhere. He then heard Ichigo come up behind him and asked if he had found Angel yet, Aizen sighed and shook his head sadly when Ichigo then said "Well I just saw her go into the room of requirement for some reason."

Aizen looked at Ichigo with a thankful look and then hurried to the hall that the room of requirement was in to find the door was open slightly, he cautiously approached the door and slipped in to the dark room when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him! He spun with a snarl when he realized he couldn't see or smell anything in the room which made him nervous, he turned towards where he heard a sound and then the lights came on with a loud "SURPRISE!"

Aizen jumped back at seeing the shingami gang and the marauder's court gang standing around his lover who was holding something, he blinked in confusion when he then saw the banner that said in bright emerald green lettering "Happy Birthday Sousuke!"

Angel smiled at the stunned look on his face as he asked "_**Ok who the hell planned this?**_"

Angel grinned as she walked forward and hugged his neck while holding his present she had gotten him, Aizen looked at her as he smiled and told her thank you as he nuzzled her face. Angel just grinned as Aizen noticed Dumbledore had entered the room and then tapped his wand on Aizen's head as he jokingly said "Bibbity, Bobbity, Boo!"

Aizen looked at the man like he was insane while the others in the room who got the joke cracked up laughing; Aizen then felt a strange tingle through his body as he realized he was now somehow human during the day! Aizen then said "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Angel was now staring at the practical joke on Aizen that Ichigo had done through a spell and cracked up laughing her ass off, Aizen looked at her strangely then looked down to find he was somehow in a green and silver ball gown complete with high heels and crown. Ichigo was laughing the hardest of all as he choked out "Man, you look good in a dress!"

Aizen growled as he then fired off a prank kidou he had come up with, Ichigo was shocked to find himself the opposite gender and dressed like a playboy bunny which had everybody snickering at him. Aizen just smirked while Angel turned his clothes back to normal and said to Ichigo "That prank kidou will last for two days so enjoy!"

Ichigo was embarrassed as he conjured a robe to wear over top of his new outfit, Aizen just smirked as Ichigo glare at him and said "You are an evil, evil man!"

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment…"

"I know, just consider this revenge for the catnip and your current prank…"

"Crap…."

Angel just laughed and said "I think we should get the cake before it gets too warm."

Aizen perked right up as he asked what kind of cake it was as Angel whispered in his ear what it was, he kissed her happily as Angel grinned then pulled away to grab the cake. Aizen's eyes lit up at seeing the Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake and smiled at his lover as they cut the cake together and passed out the pieces to everyone in the room. Angel laughed at the blissful look on Aizen's face when he bit into the cake, she then kissed his cheek as she told him that she had a surprise for him and Gin if they wanted to see it. Aizen nodded and she went to the middle of the room and transformed into her feline Guardian form, the jaw drops on everyone's faces were hilarious as Angel pranced over to Sousuke and rubbed her head against his stomach. Aizen knelt and rubbed behind her ears as she closed her eyes in absolute bliss, she then said in a happy tone "_**Ok, now I know how you guys feel when I rub your ears….it feels so gooood**_!"

Aizen laughed as he translated for everyone what she had said which caused everyone else to laugh pretty hard, Angel then changed back as Aizen gently embraced her and gave her a sweet gentle kiss for making his birthday so special today. They continued the party until the spell on Aizen that was keeping him in human form wore off then they left Aizen, Gin and Angel alone in the room. Aizen sighed happily as he purred from Angel's shoulder as he had went back into his small form, Gin was on her other shoulder as she sat on a couch that appeared and she asked Aizen "Were you truly ok with the Surprise party?"

Aizen nodded and snuggled into her neck as he whispered "_**I loved it…and the one Animagus form made my day. You were so pretty like that, it suits you so well**_."

Angel blushed at his compliment as she then stood and headed back to the dorm room, Aizen was jerked awake by Angel's screams of "No, Leave him alone!" around three in the morning.

Angel then shot up and was breathing heavily as Aizen quickly asked what was wrong, she just broke down and buried her face into his fur as Aizen and Gin looked at each other. Aizen wiggled out of her arms as he told her that he was going to get Dumbledore since what ever happened in her dreams had scared her to the point she couldn't calm down with his help. Angel nodded and snuggled with Gin with tears pouring down her face, Aizen then raced up to Dumbledore's office where he managed to get the headmaster to come with him.

When they entered the dorm room, Angel was shivering and crying as Gin licked her face causing Dumbledore to realize what had just happened in her dream. Angel, Did you somehow connected to Voldemort through your dreams, even with the horcux gone?"

Angel sobbed out "Sirius… He made it look it was Sirius he was torturing in that hall I saw the odd time in my dreams!"

Dumbledore paled and told her to tell him everything she had noticed in the dream; Angel did so and then mentioned that Voldemort mentioned a prophecy about him and her. Aizen growled at that as Dumbledore went paler and quickly pulled her into a hug as he told her that there was a prophecy but he was going to tell her when she had turned 16 just as a safety precaution but it seems that plan had been fast forwarded. Dumbledore then began telling her everything as she listened in growing horror at why Voldemort came after her or that he could have easily gone after Neville but choose her instead. She was angry, not at Dumbledore, not at Snape but for Voldemort believing a stupid prophecy that some stoned woman made! Her angry tears rolled down her face as she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, Aizen and Gin watched helplessly as their lover cried out her frustration the best she could until she fell asleep.

Dumbledore then told them that he was going to check on Sirius and try to figure out how Voldemort was influencing Angel's dreams, Aizen nodded as did Gin then they took up their usual positions on the bed and curled up around their mate…

The next day…

Angel woke up with a splitting headache as she sat up and nearly threw up with how bad it was, Aizen noticed and gently felt her forehead with his paw to find she was burning up a little. He pushed her down and lay across her lap so she couldn't get up; Angel got the message and grabbed her Pen and paper as she asked Gin to take a note to Madam Pomfrey as she scribbled the note out quickly. Gin just licked her cheek and gently took the letter from her as he headed for the Hospital wing quickly, he soon came back with the Nurse who gave her a quick examination and told her that she was to stay in bed and get some rest. The nurse then motioned to Aizen and Gin to follow her and they stood outside the door as she quietly told them that stress was making Angel sick at the moment and that the only cure was for her to rest and relax for now.

The two guardians walked back into the room to find Angel fast asleep in the bed, Aizen and Gin looked at each other then hopped up beside her as they sandwiched her in between them and laid their heads on her belly as they too went back into a light sleep.

Meanwhile…

Yamamoto was pissed off and annoyed; he couldn't find the damn school that Ichigo and his sisters were attending with their cousin so he could exact his revenge on Aizen and the deputy shingami. What Yamamoto didn't know is that he was right outside the forest that surrounded a good portion of the school grounds, he only had to walk into the forest and he would brought to the school quiet easily…

Meanwhile back with Angel….

Angel woke from her deep sleep with the strong feeling that something was wrong, she looked around to find Aizen and Gin both missing which worried her since one of them was always there when she woke up. She followed the bond to the great hall in her PJ's and found Dumbledore arguing with the new minister while Aizen and Gin laid knocked in separate cages, her face paled and she hurried over to the cages without any of the ministry officials noticing. She begged them to wake up as she reached in between the bars to stroke their ears but to no avail, Tears streamed down her face as she turned and snarled viciously at the Minister who just noticed her and told her to get away from them.

Angel walked over and literally slapped the Minister across the face as she asked in loud tone for all to hear "WHY THE HELL ARE MY BONDED FAMILIARS IN FUCKING CAGES!"

"We are removing them to be placed in a Magical Zoo and your bond to them will be snapped without side effects, a child has no right to own such rare creatures."


	12. Chapter 12

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

AN: Ok I need your Help! I need a canine Guardian form and a Big Guardian cat form for Angel! Here are your choices, you can vote for two in each category! Well it looks like White tiger wins for the cats….and the wolf takes it for the Canines!

Cats:

Lioness: 1

White tiger: 6

Clouded Leopard: 2

Canines:

Wolf: 6

Husky: 1

Black fox: 5

Ch.12

Angel was furious at those words and snarled as McGonagall came up and laid a hand on her shoulder, Angel jerked away as she pulled her wand just as Madam Bones came in with a nasty look on her face and cuffed the "Minister" over the head as she snarled "Baker, you haven't won the election and now you are trying to break the bonds between Miss Potter and her BONDED familiars! To do that would KILL her and the Familiars!"

"So, what? Better her to be dead with her lies and find a way to keep the beasts alive so the whole magical world can see them! Besides think of the money they would be worth!"

Angel's head was down as she whispered in the dead silent room "You aren't taking them…."

The fake minister looked at her and sneered "Oh yeah? What are you are you going to do about it?"

Angel just looked at McGonagall and understood when Ichigo stepped up and said "You want to try taking the very thing that keeps Angel happy, I'm getting involved."

The fake Minister laughed cruelly and then said "Oh? So how two CHILDREN who don't know anything are going to stop me?"

Ichigo grinned and summoned his wand while Angel promptly shifted into her Feline form with a loud roar; the man looked at Angel with Greed in his eyes and quickly made to fire a spell when Madam Bones and Ichigo both fired a spell at the man that knocked him out. Angel was growling as she walked up to the man and shredded his clothes to the point of no return with her wind abilities and her claws. Even madam Bones was laughing when the man woke up and found he was in nothing but his teddy bear print underwear! Angel snarled at the man as Ichigo grabbed the keys to the cages and unlocked the doors, Aizen was the first to wake from the spell on the cage keeping him asleep.

Aizen groaned as he stood and looked around in confusion at why he was in the great hall in…a cage? He noticed Angel snarling at a man in nothing but boxers then noticed Gin was also in a cage, He walked over to Angel and asked "_**My Tenshi, what's going on**_?"

Angel started at hearing Aizen's voice and wheeled around as she shifted back to human; Angel hugged his neck as the tears she had been holding back burst free and told him what happened. Aizen was furious that the man had tried to separate them from each other and started to advance on the man with a loud snarl, Gin who had joined them and overheard what happened, stayed with Angel in case the man tried to pull something. The man reached for his wand only to have it summoned by Ichigo as the man was tackled by Aizen and promptly fainted when Aizen pressed his claws to the man's throat and let out a roar.

Madam Bones then asked him to get off so she could cart the man to prison for trying to interfere with them, Aizen nodded and removed his paw from the man's throat and went back to Angel's side where Ronald was trying YET again to get her to be his girlfriend despite his mother canceling the so called marriage contract. Aizen came up behind the rude boy and let out a yowl that made him jump and run for the Gryffindor table while everyone laughed at his reaction.

Two days later…

The new Minister whose first name was Rufus came into the great hall and walked over to Angel who was with Aizen and Gin, she stiffened at seeing him as he introduced himself then apologized for what happened to her and her familiars. Angel just nodded and then excused herself quietly to go to class, the Minister nodded then left to talk to Dumbledore as Angel escaped to the Kidou class room where Byakuya and Rangiku were setting up the targets for class. They noticed Gin and Aizen on her shoulders in their small forms and smiled at the lovers, it was Byakuya who noticed Angel seemed scared and upset for some reason and Rangiku asked what was up. Angel explained about the real Minister coming and apologizing but she couldn't help but think he had other intentions that did not bode well for her….

Two weeks later…

Angel was fed up with the wizarding world's stupidity at believing the lies that Rita Skeeter was still encouraging, Gin could see the stress on her face as Aizen slumbered on the bed. He sighed and walked over to lay his head into her lap as he said "_**Angel, are you ok? You look really tense right now, Love**_…"

"I do feel a little ill from being so stressed…but I'll be fine."

Gin looked at her with worried eyes at the bags under her eyes and softly said "_**Voldemort has been sending more visions, hasn't he**_?"

Angel sighed and nodded as she told him "I just can't sleep any more without a vision plaguing me about that hallway and he has been using images of my friends and family to try and Lure me there. Uncle Severus is trying to teach me how to block him from my mind but…"

"_**Then he's not attacking your conscious mind…He's attacking your subconscious mind by making you dream about the hallway somehow**_."

"Then how do we stop him? I'm just so tired Gin, it's getting harder to stay awake at night and during the day."

"…_**wait! Have you tried sleeping in your spirit form**_?"

"Huh?"

Gin chuckled and told her "_**To make your gigai, Kisuke had to use your body's DNA so you could still use your magic in the gigai but what if Voldemort was using YOUR DNA to somehow attack your subconscious and it only works when you're in your Gigai?**_"

Angel looked shocked but had to admit that was a logical idea so she gently grabbed her badge that Ichigo had given her from Unohana and pressed it to her "Body", Gin watched as his lover's Gigai fell to the floor with a soft thump then Angel gently picked it up to place it in the secret compartment Dumbledore showed them that was hidden in the room. Gin then tugged on her sleeve to lead her to the bed and Angel lay down in between him and Aizen as she curled up under the covers and fell fast asleep. Gin stayed awake for the next few hours as his lover slept to make sure that she didn't have any visions from the bastard that ruined her chance at a normal life. Gin finally drifted to sleep about two hours later with a loud yawn and snuggled up to Angel happily.

Two days later on Friday…

Angel felt refreshed as they had figured out how for her to avoid Voldemort's visions that he had been sending her, she entered into the transfiguration class room and Professor McGonagall smiled at her as she asked if Angel was ready to continue their lessons. Angel nodded and told the older woman that she had a feeling that she would find out what her next form was today. McGonagall smiled and then led her to the chamber where Angel quickly got comfortable and did her mediation, the second animal which had not stepped forward yet was now taking steps towards her so she smiled and waited quietly as the canine approached. Angel made no sound as her jaw dropped at the pitch black wolf with white tipped paws and ears stepped forward and spread its pitch black Angel wings with a loud howl. The wolf's armor was almost exactly like her Feline form only the armor was gold with Amethysts embedded in the chest piece, foreleg protectors and the small modest crown.

Angel's eyes snapped open in shock as she looked at McGonagall and said "You are NOT going to believe this! My Canine form is a wolf Guardian!"

McGonagall's eyes went wide in shock then asked to see the form; Angel nodded and focused on the wolf as she shifted forms easily. McGonagall stared at the beautiful wolf that her adoptive granddaughter had become and let out a low whistle, she was very impressed with the forms that Angel had but couldn't figure out why she would have TWO guardian animal forms. Angel then walked around to get use to her new animagus form when they heard a knock at the door to the chamber; McGonagall answered it and found Dumbledore looking livid about something. Angel noticed her adoptive grandfather's tense form and barked happily as she ran over to him and nuzzled his hand for him to pet her, Dumbledore stared in amusement and awe at Angel's new form and then said softly as the tension left his body "You really know how to do the impossible, don't you!"

Angel gave him an annoyed look at that comment and then let out a happy moan as Dumbledore scratched behind her ears gently, her tail wagged happily as the scratching continued while the two professors talked about what had the headmaster so angry when he came in….

Angel was sneaking into her room when Aizen raised his head from the bed to look at her, he smiled sleepily at her as she told him to go back to sleep and that she would be out in a minute to come to bed. Aizen nodded as she grabbed her PJ's and headed into the bathroom, she soon came out and left her Gigai in the secret compartment then crawled into bed as she sighed happily and buried her face into Aizen's neck gently. She whispered good night to him and Gin then quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Yamamoto walked through the forest as he followed the abnormally tall man through the trees, Yamamoto then smirked as he saw the school he had been looking for and decided to start off with Ichigo's cousin that the boy was so protective of. Yamamoto then hurried towards the school with no one noticing the slowly transforming former shingami, Yamamoto growled under his breath crawled up the side of the building with his new sharp claws. He could feel the magic he stole from a couple of Chinese dragons twisting his body in to something more powerful but didn't care as his mind became filled with the thoughts of how he would fulfill his vengeance finally…

Aizen woke up with his senses on high alert and started to growl at the window Angel and Gin sat up as Aizen snarled softly and they asked what was wrong, Aizen then told Gin to get Angel out of the room pronto while he dealt with the intruder outside. Gin nodded and Angel quickly got dressed and followed Gin out of the room when the glass suddenly exploded with Aizen telling them to RUN!

Aizen growled at the half western dragon half human standing there as he recognized who the man was "Yamamoto!"

The old man's eyes were now wide open with bloodlust and hunger as he hissed "_Hello SSSSSousuke! Now where is the girl?"_

Aizen just snarled as he swiped at the Creature Yamamoto had become and had to dodge the sickle tipped tail that was swung at him. Aizen did the best he could against the monster Yamamoto had unwittingly turned himself into but was thrown into a wall with a loud pained yowl, Aizen slid to the ground as he could feel his ribs were cracked and his left back leg was broken. He could only watch helplessly as he tried to get to his feet when Yamamoto roared his triumph and headed after Angel and the others….


	13. Chapter 13

Amalthea: Ok SakuraDemonAlchemist inspired me to write this…. We were talking about a new story she writing and this spawned from that discussion! Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT! Oh and in this version Aizen never sacrificed the town because he found Yamamoto's spirit key at the last minute.

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry, the familiar forms and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

AN: Well it looks like White tiger wins for the cats….and the wolf takes it for the Canines!

Ch.13

Angel and Gin ran down the hall as fast as they could when Angel suddenly yelled in pain, Gin skidded to a stop and growled as he attacked the tail wrapped around her ankle. Gin was then thrown back as Yamamoto back handed him into the wall, Gin yelped in pain as Yamamoto left four gashes on his side that burned in pain. Angel screamed for him when Yamamoto turned his attention on her and lifted her up by the ankle, Yamamoto just laughed as Gin managed to get up and attack him with a swift bite to the shoulder but Gin chomped down on hard scales. Yamamoto then threw Gin back into the wall where they heard a loud crack as his side hit the wall, Angel screamed again as Gin struggled to get up but couldn't because of the pain.

Ichigo then came running around the corner with his sword out and stopped cold at the Monster holding a sharp claw to Angel's throat, the creature then hissed "_Hello Ichigo_…."

"Yamamoto!"

The creature gave a cruel laugh as he felt his body change more and his claws became sharp talons while his tail shifted and became longer and stronger, Angel had tears in her eyes as she managed to call on her Zanpakutou and used it to stab the western dragon like creature in its side. Yamamoto roared in pain as he dropped Angel who scrambled over to Gin's side as he licked at her hands sadly, Yamamoto then fixed his eyes on her again as his side dripped black blood. Angel then stood in front of Gin with her Zanpakutou in the guard position as Yamamoto advanced on her and softly whispered "Play your Tricks, KuroKitsune!"

Her sword then split in two and became a pair of black Sai that swallowed the light that touched them; the handles were pure silver with amethysts embedded in them and she quickly blocked the talons coming at her. Angel then slashed at the taloned hands causing the dragon like creature to scream in pain, Yamamoto was then driven back by Ichigo as Dumbledore and Snape came in to help. Between the three of them, Yamamoto was driven outside where the teachers all hit him with high powered stunners. The Dragon like human collapsed as Angel quickly ran from the room to find Aizen as Hagrid was taking care of Gin at the moment.

Aizen lay in a small puddle of water from the rain that had started; he was feeling feverish and was in a lot of pain. He felt a cool hand touch his head as he weakly snarled but stopped when he heard "Shhh, Sousuke…It's me, Angel."

He purred in spite of his pain at his lover's touch and weakly asked how Gin was; she smiled and told him as Hagrid came in with a limping Gin. Aizen was then gently picked up by Hagrid and taken to the hospital wing so Hagrid could get Madam Pomfrey's help with Aizen's leg. Amalthea quickly followed as Aizen yowled in pain when his leg was accidently jostled; she reached up and gently petted his head with worried eyes as Aizen panted from the pain…

Amalthea was waiting quietly beside the bed Aizen was laying on as they had to sedate him to set his leg back in place, she was tired and scared over what happened when Gin came in and looked at her. Gin sighed and nudged her towards the bed Aizen was on and said "_**You need to sleep, love. Sousuke will be fine.**_"

Angel nodded and yawned as she gently crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Aizen's warm side, she kissed his cheek then laid her head down where she was almost out like a light instantly. Gin watched her with a relived smile then jumped onto the bed next to them as he curled up and promptly went to sleep. Madam Pomfrey then came in with a sad smile as she looked at the three lovers, she sighed and went to Gin to give him a quick examination because he had also cracked a good few of his ribs.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide as she found a block on a third form for Gin that was distinctly House elf magic, she called for her personal house elf named Bluebell and asked if she could remove the spell. The house elf blinked as she looked at the spell then said "I sorry but Bluebell cannot remove this spell…Maybe Mistress should call for Dobby?"

"Why Dobby, Bluebell?"

"Dobby is bonded to Miss Potter but hasn't told her yet, he scared that she would ask him to break the bond."

"Bluebell that still doesn't answer my question…"

"Sorry Mistress, Dobby is easily the most powerful from Bonding with Miss Potter and can break the spell."

Madam Pomfrey then understood and quickly called Dobby, the eccentric house elf then popped into the room and asked what the healer needed. Madam Pomfrey explained what she needed and Dobby's eyes got wide at hearing there was a House elf block on Gin, Dobby walked over and examined the block as he growled out "House Elf Blocks placed on masters are against House elf laws!"

Dobby then concentrated and broke the block easily without hurting Gin or waking him up, Dobby panted as he rested from breaking the block and then excused himself so he could sleep off the exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey then looked over at Gin and gasped in shock, Gin's tails had increased from four to seven and his fur which had been dull silver was now as bright as star silver. She then realized the Block must have blocking some of his power causing the dull fur color and the decrease in tails, she smiled and softly said as she walked back into her office "Well, they are certainly going to be surprised about this tomorrow."

The next day…

Angel groaned as her throat was nuzzled lovingly and slowly opened her eyes to find Aizen looking at her with worried amusement, Angel then shot up as she remembered what happened last night and looked at Aizen as she asked "Sousuke how's your leg, my love?"

"Aizen purred as he nuzzled her and said "_**I'm fine but what about you**_?"

"I just had a few bumps and bruises that Madam Pomfrey healed."

Aizen sighed in relief as he planted himself on Angel's lap and then looked over at the next bed to see Gin still sleeping, he blinked when he then noticed Gin had three more tails and his fur had brightened to a more natural color for him. Aizen and Angel, who had also noticed, blinked in surprise then softly called the fox's name to get him to wake up. Gin moaned and raised his head sleepily as he asked what was up, Aizen told him of the changes and Gin shot up as he looked at his body in shock. Madam Pomfrey then came in and told them about the block she had found and that Dobby had removed it for her, Gin blinked as he looked at the others and said "_**So the hand Gesture that Kreacher did was to put a block on me?**_"

Angel looked shocked as Aizen asked Gin what his third form was and Gin blinked, he then told them that they would soon find out. He gently jumped to the floor and concentrated on the new form he could feel under his skin, his body began to glow brightly as it shifted into a human form. The light faded to reveal Gin in his los Noches outfit with his wings and a small Blue jewel on his forehead as he opened his eyes, Angel's smile brightened while Aizen cracked up laughing at something else about Gin's form. Gin asked what was so funny as his fox ears twitched and his tails wagged at being able to hear the joke; he paused then yelped at realizing he still had Fox ears and tails.

Angel giggled and got off the bed as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss which caused Gin's tails to wag harder as he gently deepened the kiss, Angel then pulled back when they heard Ichigo's voice at the entrance of the hospital wing…


End file.
